Pregnant
by Clara370
Summary: Septembre 1998. Hermione Granger retourne à Poudlard, désormais débarrassé du mage noir, pour y passer sa septième et dernière année, qu'elle espère calme. Une idée de sa meilleure amie pourrait cependant changer la donne...
1. Prologue

**Pregnant**

 **Bonjour, bonsoir !** Je suis de retour pour une nouvelle histoire Harry Potter, ma première (mini)fic, un énième délire d'insomniaque. Je commence par le prologue qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.

C.

.

Résumé : septembre 1998. Hermione Granger retourne à Poudlard, désormais débarrassé du mage noir, pour y passer sa septième et dernière année, qu'elle espère calme. Une idée de sa meilleure amie pourrait cependant changer la donne.

Disclaimer : le monde et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à la très grande JKR, seule l'histoire est à moi.

.

 **Prologue**

 _20 mai 1999_

Poudlard est constitué de plus d'escaliers que de couloirs.

Une affirmation approuvée par des générations d'élèves, mais jamais autant que par Hermione Granger en ce mercredi vingt mai, lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin la Grande Salle, essoufflée et en retard.

Ayant passé le seuil de la pièce, elle s'accorda une énième minute de pause pour reprendre son souffle. Appuyée contre l'immense porte de bois, les mains sur les reins, elle laissa courir son regard sur la foule d'élèves déjà installée aux quatre grandes tables. Elle sourit en remarquant le mélange de couleurs dans les uniformes désormais, les élèves ne se cantonnaient plus à la table de leur maison. Ses yeux noisette s'attardèrent sur les ventres ronds, en nombre inhabituellement élevé.

Les pleurs inimitables d'un nourrisson emplirent alors l'air, bientôt repris par un second. Une minute plus tard, une jeune blonde passa en coup de vent devant Hermione. Elle serrait contre elle un bébé braillard et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, les deux adolescentes échangèrent un sourire complice. Puis la blonde quitta la salle et Hermione reprit sa route.

Elle passa devant la table des Serdaigle, se rappelant comme elle avait souhaité, parfois, se retrouver dans une maison où logique et raison prédominaient sur tout. À présent, elle ne pouvait même plus s'imaginer portant une cravate bleue et bronze. Encore quelques mètres, et elle laissait derrière elle la table déserte des Serpentard elle surprit du coin de l'œil une autre adolescente la quitter en catastrophe lorsque son bébé se mit à hurler. Elle dépassa enfin la table des Poufsouffle, de loin la plus colorée et la plus bruyante de toutes, afin d'atteindre celle des lions.

Elle remonta lentement cette dernière pour trouver une place libre. Elle se mordit la lèvre en passant devant une Lavande Brown en larmes, détourna vivement la tête lorsque Parvati Patil la fusilla du regard en retour. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur un couple qu'elle connaissait bien, en bout de table Harry et Ginny riaient doucement, leurs deux têtes rapprochées. Harry avait posé ses mains sur le ventre de la rouquine et une expression de surprise apparaissait sur son visage à chaque mouvement du bébé. Ginny plaisantait souvent sur le fait qu'au bout de tous ces mois, il ne s'y était toujours pas habitué.

Elle accéléra le pas pour les rejoindre, mais s'arrêta net une seconde plus tard en découvrant qui était assis à côté d'eux. Ron Weasley la dévisageait d'un regard plein d'espoir, de supplication et de colère. Tout envie de rejoindre ses meilleurs amis coupée, elle s'installa à la première place qu'elle trouva, s'arrangeant pour tourner le dos au rouquin.

Après un rapide coup d'œil sur ce que son coin de table avait à proposer, elle jeta son dévolu sur une poignée de fraises rouges. La première, elle la mangea nature, puis elle attrapa la bombonne de crème chantilly et en couvrit les fruits, qu'elle se mit à picorer. Elle sentait toujours plus le regard de Ron braqué sur elle et, au bout de quelques minutes, elle n'arrivait même plus à profiter de son souper. Une colère terrible la saisit soudain, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle se tourna vers le rouquin avec la ferme intention de le remettre à sa place. Cependant, quand elle se tourna vers lui, il ne la regardait plus, mais fixait avec fureur un point derrière elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se questionner plus avant sur ce qui avait détourné son attention : deux mains apparurent derrière elle pour enlacer ses épaules.

— Tu ne veux pas manger avec Harry et Ginny ? demanda une voix qu'elle aurait reconnu, pensait-elle, même plongée dans le coma.

— Ron ne veut pas lâcher l'affaire. Il s'est assis à côté d'eux.

Le soupir résigné qui répondit à son explication la calma. Après tout, si lui ne se mettait pas en colère, pourquoi le ferait-elle ?

— Rappelle-toi que c'est bientôt fini. Dans un mois, nous aurons passé nos ASPIC et nos études seront finies. Alors, on pourra commencer une nouvelle vie, ensemble. Toi, moi, et notre fille.

Les mains glissèrent de ses épaules pour se poser sur son ventre, qu'elles se mirent à caresser affectueusement. Celles d'Hermione les rejoignirent bientôt.

— Notre fils, corrigea-t-elle.

— Notre fille, répéta-t-il, ouvrant pour la centième fois le débat.

— Je te dis que c'est un garçon. Je le sens.

— Et moi, je te réponds que tant qu'un médicomage ne l'a pas dit, nous ne pouvons le certifier.

— Mais tu es persuadé que c'est une fille – alors même que tu affirmes que personne ne peut savoir ?

— Exact.

Hermione pouffa. Il en était persuadé depuis le début, dès le premier instant.

Ils auraient pu demander le sexe du bébé. Mais d'une certaine manière, leur ignorance les amusait. Il aimait l'entendre dire qu'elle sentait leur fils et elle aimait l'assurance dans sa voix quand il parlait de leur fille.

Elle se laissa aller contre lui, ferma les yeux et tandis que les coups de pieds du bébé répondaient aux cercles répétitifs tracés sur son ventre rond, elle se laissa emporter par ses souvenirs.

.

CcC

.

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? Pourquoi ? Ou pourquoi pas ?

Je posterai la suite tout tout bientôt.

En espérant encore que ça vous ait plus – à ce sujet, une 'tite review est toujours la bienvenue.

C.


	2. Premier trimestre

**Hey !** Ci-dessous, le deuxième chapitre de ma fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour vos reviews sur le prologue, elles m'ont vraiment fait super plaisir ! Bonne lecture !

C.

.

Disclaimer : comme toujours, seule l'histoire est à moi, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à la très grande JKR.

RAR (en l'occurrence, à l'unique review anonyme, _Guest_ ) : ta review ne s'est pas affichée sur le site, je crois, mais je l'ai reçue sur ma boîte mail. Voici la suite tant attendue, merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot.

.

 **Premier trimestre**

 _2 septembre 1998_

La nuit était tombée depuis de nombreuses heures sur le collège de sorcellerie Poudlard et le silence apporté par le sommeil avait envahi l'entièreté du château… à l'exception d'une pièce. Au sommet d'une tour, dans un dortoir Gryffondor réservé aux filles de dernière année, sept adolescentes faisaient la fête.

Étaient réunies là : Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre reconnue, et deux camarades de son âge, Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil. Avec elles trainaient quatre autres filles, également en septième année, mais plus jeunes d'une année environ. Parmi le quatuor, celle qui avait insisté pour que la fête se poursuive bien après que les autres Gryffondor soient allés se coucher, la petite-amie du célèbre Survivant, Ginny Weasley. Ses trois camarades se nommaient Lou Pimplebottom, Eléa McOvalds et Coleen Douglas. Ces sept élèves étaient tout ce qui restait en effectifs féminins des promotions 91-92. Et bien que cela les ait fortement attristées, en ce moment, elles n'y pensaient pas. Elles se contentaient de sauter sur les lits à baldaquins, chanter comme des casseroles les chansons diffusées dans la pièce et danser abominablement sur celles-ci. Elles ne se privaient pas non plus de sucreries ni de boissons.

De sorte que lorsque Ginny Weasley décida de sortir son cadeau de rentrée, elles étaient toutes saoules, la rousse comprise. C'est donc en tanguant qu'elle récupéra une demi-douzaine de fioles pleines d'un épais liquide rose pâle. Fioles qu'elle manqua casser à trois reprises, alors qu'elle s'éloignait de sa valise pour grimper sur son lit, moins d'un mètre plus loin. Elle finit par se dresser sur ce dernier, ses fioles aussi entières qu'elle, miraculeusement.

— Mes chères, lança-t-elle.

Mais sa voix se perdit dans le vacarme régnant dans la chambre. Elle fusilla du regard ses amies, mais rien ne changea. Hermione et Lou, les plus raisonnables du groupe, continuèrent à discuter sur le lit de la première. Lavande et Coleen poursuivirent leur valse sans prendre garde à la multitude d'objets en tout genre qu'elles renversaient sur leur passage. Quant à Parvati et Eléa, elles pouffaient toujours en se goinfrant de friandises. Alors, la rouquine tira de nulle part sa baguette magique et l'utilisa afin d'éteindre la musique. Les six autres interrompirent leurs activités antérieures pour tourner leur regard réprobateur vers leur amie et Ginny en profita pour reprendre la parole.

— Mes chères, commença-t-elle.

Puis elle fit une pause de plusieurs secondes, car elle se souvenait vaguement avoir répété un discours, mais qu'elle ne parvenait plus à se rappeler de son contenu.

— Nous sommes grandes, lâcha-t-elle finalement, décidant d'y aller en improvisation totale. Et vu que nous sommes grandes, nous avons des activités de grandes.

Nouvelle pause, dramatique cette fois-ci.

— C'est pourquoi, j'ai apporté… ceci !

Elle brandit alors les fioles aussi haut qu'elle le pouvait. Le silence perdura plusieurs secondes, avant qu'Hermione finisse par lâcher :

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Une potion de grossesse, répondit Lou, qui, même saoule, était une de ces filles qui savent tout sur tout, ce qui agace tout le monde. Tu ajoutes le nom de ton amoureux dans une fiole, tu l'avales et ton ventre grossit en mode accéléré comme si tu étais enceinte de ce garçon. Après, il se dégonfle.

Les autres la dévisagèrent, les yeux ronds, avant de se tourner vers Ginny. Celle-ci vacilla sur son lit une seconde, un petit sourire fier aux lèvres.

— Nous avons tous quelqu'un, alors allons-y ! lança-t-elle en voyant que personne ne bougeait.

Elle quitta son perchoir pour donner une fiole à chacune de ses camarades. Après quoi, elle sortit d'une poche de sa robe une feuille de parchemin et une plume à encre éternelle. Elle déchira sept bouts de papier, les distribua, puis s'empressa d'appuyer son propre billet sur une commode afin de pouvoir noter « Harry Potter » dessus. Elle passa alors la plume à Eléa, qui la donna ensuite à une autre et tandis que l'instrument faisait le tour du petit groupe, celles qui avaient déjà inscrit un nom jouaient les curieuses. Elles étiraient le cou pour voir ce qu'il y avait sur celui des autres, pouffaient bêtement en voyant un prénom, qu'il soit connu ou pas, que la relation soit officielle ou les sentiments à sens unique. Bientôt, six avaient marqué le nom d'un garçon sur leur bout de papier et elles observaient Hermione qui hésitait, la main tremblante au-dessus de son parchemin. Les autres remarquèrent rapidement son indécision et, aussitôt, se mirent à l'encourager bruyamment.

— Allez, Hermione ! Allez, Hermione !

Mais la brune ne bougeait pas, se contentant de lancer un regard désespéré à son amie rousse. De ceux qu'on adresse à ceux qui connaissent tous nos secrets. Or Ginny, que l'alcool rendait visiblement amnésique, se contenta de lui renvoyer un sourire niais. Et les encouragements ne cessaient pas.

— Allez, Hermione ! Allez, Hermione !

La jeune fille grimaça, soupira, puis gribouilla deux mots sur son billet que les autres ne parvinrent à lire. Elle posa la plume, sa main dissimulant le nom inscrit sur le parchemin. Après quoi elle s'empressa d'ouvrir sa fiole afin d'y glisser le bout de papier. Deux secondes plus tard, la fiole était rebouchée et le billet avalé par le liquide.

— Qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant ?

— Tu secoues jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait des bulles. Et tu avales, expliqua Lou, qui appliquait elle-même ses conseils.

Les autres firent de même et quelques secondes plus tard, les sept fioles bouillonnaient. Les adolescentes se toisèrent mutuellement, en attente de la première qui se lancerait. Étonnamment, ce fut Hermione qui, la première, rouvrit sa fiole et en avala le contenu, d'un coup. Comme si, l'instant d'appréhension passé, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : voir le résultat du breuvage magique. Ses amies l'observèrent faire, les yeux écarquillés, avant de l'imiter, l'une après l'autre.

Ginny se laissa tomber sans cérémonie sur son lit, où elle fut vite rejointe par Lou. Parvati et Lavande s'installèrent sur celui d'à côté. Coleen et Eléa s'assirent à même le sol. Hermione, que la potion semblait avoir dégrisée, décida que la fête atteignait son terme. Elle attrapa sa baguette magique et l'agita. Tout objet en lien avec la soirée s'envola les déchets se laissèrent tomber dans un grand sac poubelle, les bouteilles pleines et les sucreries intactes regagnèrent leur place d'origine, qui dans les cuisines du château, qui dans la valise d'une élève. Elle nettoya ensuite toutes traces restantes des festivités et annonça à ses camarades gloussantes qu'elle allait prendre une douche.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de bain, douze minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis l'absorption de la potion. Elle se déshabilla rapidement et, juste avant de se glisser sous la douche, s'arrêta devant le miroir. Elle se tourna et se retourna devant la glace : rien. Était-ce normal, ou la potion n'avait-elle pas fonctionné ? Elle aurait dû demander à Lou en combien de temps elle faisait effet. Soudain, son visage se tordit en une grimace d'horreur : et si cela mettait des heures à disparaître ? Comment expliquer à ses professeurs, le lendemain, pourquoi elle avait un ventre de femme enceinte ? Elle n'aurait pas dû prendre cette potion. Elle aurait dû tenir un peu plus tête à Ginny, et refuser.

Elle secoua vivement la tête : à présent, c'était fait. Elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Autant prendre une bonne douche, se détendre et repenser à tout ça le matin suivant, si le problème se posait. Elle hocha la tête, convaincue, et se glissa sans plus attendre dans la cabine de douche.

Elle resta vingt minutes sous le jet d'eau chaude, tantôt debout, tantôt assise, mais toujours les yeux clos. Elle n'en sortit d'ailleurs que lorsque, passant furtivement sa main sur son ventre, elle sentit celui-ci plus rond que d'habitude. Une minute plus tard, elle s'observait dans le miroir, dégoulinante de la tête aux pieds, les mains posées sur un ventre rond. Elle resta plusieurs minutes à le détailler, avec l'impression de le voir grossir sous ses yeux ce qui était le cas, au vu de la croissance accélérée. Elle se serait crue dans Twilight, si ce ventre avait été plus qu'une simple illusion créée par magie.

Elle passa à nouveau une main sur son ventre, un sourire distrait aux lèvres. Elle se trouvait belle, comme ça.

Son sourire disparut. Elle n'était pas enceinte, et c'était normal. C'était _bien_.

Elle frotta son corps aux trois-quarts sec avec sa serviette, enfila sa tenue de nuit – d'ordinaire ample, elle était ce soir-là pratiquement moulante au niveau du ventre. Enfin, elle quitta la salle de bain pour découvrir ses amies assises par terre, chuchotant et gloussant, passant leurs mains sur le ventre les unes des autres. Lorsqu'elle se joignit à elles, elle reçut les compliments du groupe.

— La grossesse te va _trop_ bien.

— A toi aussi, Lavande.

La brunette accepta le compliment avec un grand sourire fier. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser que si elle continuait ainsi, le ventre de la jeune fille s'arrondirait bientôt tout à fait naturellement. Bien entendu, elle garda cette remarque pour elle, préférant se tourner vers la future prochaine occupante de la salle de bain.

— Combien de temps on reste dans cet état, Lou ?

La jeune fille plissa les paupières pour mieux réfléchir.

— Dans moins de trois heures, tout devrait être revenu à la normale.

Hermione la remercia d'un sourire et l'adolescente ferma la porte de la salle d'eau.

Elles se couchèrent une heure plus tard, après que toutes furent passées à la salle de bain, que ce soit pour se doucher avant le coucher ou pour vomir les bouteilles d'alcool ingurgitées tout au long de la soirée. Au grand soulagement d'Hermione – et au grand agacement des six autres – leur ventre avait déjà atteint leur taille maximale, et bien dégrossi. Malgré tout, il était encore assez rebondi pour gêner la brune, qui se retourna longtemps dans son lit avant de s'endormir.

Mais comment faisaient les femmes enceintes ?

CcC

L'aventure fut vite oubliée. Le matin suivant ne restait de la fête qu'une affreuse gueule de bois, et aucun ventre arrondi. Les filles en parlèrent peu avec les garçons, un peu plus avec les filles d'autres maisons. Hermione découvrit que cette potion avait été mise en vente début août seulement, et pourtant ! Il lui semblait que peu de personnes ne l'avaient pas testées. Les Serdaigle, pour des raisons scientifiques et les Poufsouffle par simple jeu, comme elles-mêmes. Puis les cours commencèrent et tout ce qui ne concernait pas les ASPIC fut oublié.

Du moins, jusqu'au seize octobre.

Ce matin-là, quand Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle, sa besace remplie de livres de cours sur l'épaule, elle fut frappée par le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Loin de manger en rigolant, comme elle en avait l'habitude, les élèves discutaient à voix basse, leurs assiettes intactes devant eux. Certains quittaient leur table pour en rejoindre une autre, le plus silencieusement possible.

Perplexe, elle rejoignit ses amis, à la table des Gryffondor, et les découvrit penchés sur un journal.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur un siège vide, sa besace à ses pieds.

Harry fut le premier à lever la tête et son air grave la pétrifia. Que s'était-il passé ? Des ennuis avec les Mangemorts enfermés à Azkaban ? Un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres décidé à finir le travail du premier ?

Ron se redressa à son tour il arborait une moue légèrement moqueuse. Hermione sentit tous ses muscles se détendre. S'il souriait ainsi, la situation ne pouvait pas être si grave que cela.

— Quel est le problème ? redemanda-t-elle.

Ginny se tourna vers elle et le cœur de la brune se serra en découvrant son visage livide.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Ginny ?

Pour toute réponse, la rousse lui tendit le journal. C'était _La_ _Gazette du Sorcier_ du jour. Puis elle baissa les yeux vers la une. Dans sa cage thoracique, son cœur cessa soudain de battre.

 _LES ETRANGES EFFETS DE LA POTION « SIMULATION DE GROSSESSE » DECOUVERTS_

La potion de Ginny. Elle l'avait prise. Elle avait avalé cette potion « simulation de grossesse ».

Elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Elle voulait quitter ce journal des yeux. Mais elle n'y parvint pas. Malgré elle, ses yeux coururent sur les lignes noires, déchiffrant à la vitesse éclair les mots qui les constituaient.

 _« La potion « simulation de grossesse », disponible sur le marché sorcier depuis le huit août de cette année, révèle à présent ses terribles conséquences. Rassurez-vous, mesdemoiselles et mesdames : rien de dangereux ! Juste… un bébé._

 _C'est au début de la semaine dernière que sont parvenues les premières plaintes. Plusieurs jeunes filles ont contacté nos bureaux pour nous faire part de l'étrange découverte qu'elles ont faites quelques semaines plus tôt._

 _« J'avais des nausées depuis plusieurs jours, j'étais très fatiguée... » a expliqué Lucy, seize ans. « J'en ai parlé à ma mère et elle m'a hurlé dessus que la première chose à faire lorsqu'on a des rapports sexuels, c'est se protéger. Je n'ai pas compris : je suis toujours vierge. Mais à sa demande, j'ai fait un test et il était positif. Il a fallu des jours pour qu'elle me croie et encore des jours pour qu'on comprenne ce qu'il s'est passé. La potion « simulation de grossesse » m'a réellement_ mise enceinte _. »_

 _Par la suite, elle a rencontré d'autres jeunes femmes dans son cas, qui l'ont aidée à accepter cette incroyable vérité. Elles ont demandé des comptes à l'entreprise_ Potionwiz' _, qui a élaboré et commercialisé cette potion. Mais l'entreprise est restée sourde aux protestations._

 _« Ils nous ont tout de suite traité de menteuses. » a déclaré Macey, dix-huit ans. « Pour eux, nos arguments étaient bancals. Leur potion ne pouvait pas produire ce genre d'effet secondaire. Alors, nous avons décidé d'alerter les journalistes. Il faut arrêter la diffusion de cette potion avant qu'elle cause une épidémie de grossesses indésirées. »_

 _Bien que les sceptiques soient nombreux, l'enquête menée par nos talentueux journalistes a révélé que ces courageuses jeunes filles ont eu raison de sonner l'alerte. Pour la première fois de l'Histoire, des bébés ont été créés par une potion._

 _Attention, cependant : qui dit première fois, dit aussi grosses surprises. Qui peut affirmer que ses grossesses sont sans danger, pour la mère comme pour l'enfant ? Et comment sera-t-il, cet enfant ? Quel sera son héritage génétique, comment va-t-il évoluer une fois à l'air libre ?_

 _Plutôt qu'une chance, ces bébés-potions sont avant tout un inconnu. Après les évènements des dernières années, notre souhait le plus cher au monde est qu'aucun problème ne vienne dérègler notre société encore fragile._

 _Continuez à lire_ La Gazette du Sorcier _pour vous tenir au courant de l'évolution de l'étude BP,_

 _Laura MARSH,_

 _Journaliste »_

.

Impossible. C'était… impossible. Impensable. Inimaginable.

Une telle chose ne s'était jamais produite. Jamais, dans toute l'Histoire sorcière, et jamais, dans toute l'Histoire moldue. _Jamais_. Et pour une raison précise : ce n'était pas possible. Génétiquement parlant, physiologiquement parlant, ce n'était pas faisable. Toutes les lois de… _de l'univers_ le prouvaient. Pour qu'un bébé grandisse dans le ventre d'une femme, il fallait un ovule et un spermatozoïde. Il fallait que le second féconde le premier et ce, à la bonne période. Il fallait que l'ovule fécondé s'accroche à un utérus préparé à cela.

Ce n'était pas possible. Ils se trompaient. Tous. Les jeunes femmes qui avaient témoigné, les journalistes qui avaient enquêté, même les élèves qui échangeaient des regards effrayés au moment présent.

Ce. N'était. Pas. Possible.

Et elle allait le prouver.

CcC

— Allez, s'il te plaît.

— Non.

— Je ne te demande pas de le faire, juste de m'accompagner.

— Je t'ai dit non.

— De toute façon, tu as pris la potion, toi aussi, donc tu devras forcément passer par là.

— Je pensais que tu ne croyais pas à leur stupide théorie.

— Mais justement, je veux faire le test pour leur prouver qu'ils se trompent.

Parfois, Hermione avait l'impression que les rôles s'échangeaient : sa meilleure amie devenait la jeune adulte sage tandis qu'elle-même se transformait en adolescente immature. Le regard blasé que lui lança Ginny à ce moment-là était l'exemple parfait.

— Ecoute, Hermione, si tu penses vraiment qu'ils ont tort et que leur hypothèse va à l'encontre de littéralement chaque règle chimique, physique, mathématique, logique – ce que tu veux – élaborée un jour, fais comme moi : ignore-les. Agis comme si tu n'y croyais vraiment pas. Ne parle plus de cette potion, qu'on a bu un soir pour le délire, ni de quelconques tests de grossesse. Vis ta vie comme avant.

Hermione n'était pas d'accord avec son amie, mais elle se contenta de hocher la tête, tout en pensant intérieurement qu'il lui faudrait aller chercher ce fichu test seule. Elle en était là de sa réflexion lorsqu'elle surprit le regard de Harry sur elles. Il détourna immédiatement les yeux, mais c'était trop tard, elle l'avait vu.

Harry n'approuvait qu'à moitié ses agissements, et aucunement ceux de Ginny. Pour lui, il n'y avait pas de doute : l'article du seize octobre, tout comme les deux qui avaient suivi, étaient tout sauf mensongers. C'était lui qui avait lancé l'idée du test, un soir. Il l'avait proposé comme une solution à ses doutes constants. Elle avait trouvé l'idée brillante, Ginny, tout bonnement nulle.

Ginny ne croyait pas à sa grossesse. Elle ne croyait d'ailleurs à aucun des « bébés-potions ». Selon elle, ses filles étaient soit manipulées, soit manipulatrices, et elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec elles. Harry étant nettement plus partagé, il avait passé des soirées à tenter d'instiller ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de doute, mais rien à faire. Ensuite, il avait amené l'idée du test, comme ça, tout à fait par hasard. Mais elle était si bien menée qu'Hermione avait vite compris qu'il s'était renseigné.

Ginny ne s'était pas laissée convaincre, alors il avait abandonné. Depuis, il se tenait à l'écart. Toujours dans leur ombre, à écouter leurs discussions sans intervenir.

Peut-être que si elle lui demandait de l'accompagner… Non. Ron ne le lâchait pas. Et Ron…

Ron était un abruti. Elle ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment un avis sur le sujet et ce n'était pas là le problème. Le problème était que, malgré tous les indices laissés par sa sœur et son ex-je-veux-juste-qu'on-soit-amis, comme il la surnommait, il pensait toujours que ni la rousse, ni la brune, n'avaient jamais pris la potion.

Elle irait donc seule.

CcC

C'est ainsi que le soir même, à l'heure du souper, elle se retrouva devant la porte de l'infirmerie, seule et hésitante.

— Allez, Hermione ! s'encouragea-t-elle.

Mais cette phrase lui rappela la soirée où elle avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie et sa main glissa de la poignée. Dans sa tête, la partie incroyante en profita pour amplifier ses doutes.

« Tu n'es pas enceinte, Hermione » lui susurra-t-elle. « Alors pourquoi t'inquiéter ? Ecoute Ginny, pour une fois. Va souper avec tes amis et oublie toute cette histoire. »

Hermione hocha la tête et recula, de quelques pas seulement. La voix haussa légèrement le ton, plus convaincante à chaque seconde.

« Ils n'ont aucune preuve tangible, où ils auraient fait quelque chose. La potion est encore sur le marché, enfin ! Et tu sais bien qu'une grossesse s'accompagne de symptômes que tu n'as pas. »

Hermione se retourna brutalement afin de quitter les lieux. Elle percuta alors un torse porteur de l'insigne des Gryffondor. Levant la tête, elle découvrit…

— Harry ! Que… Que fais-tu là ?

— J'ai cru comprendre que tu venais chercher un test et j'ai pensé que tu te sentirais mieux avec un ami avec toi.

« Non ! » hurla la petite voix en elle. « J'étais sur le point de partir », voulut-elle lui répondre.

— C'est gentil, Harry, formulèrent ses lèvres.

Le brun lui sourit et attrapa sa main. Il la tira jusqu'à la porte dont elle venait de s'éloigner et de sa main libre, il l'ouvrit. Sans une hésitation.

L'infirmerie semblait vide. Les lumières étaient éteintes, les lits inoccupés. Harry gagna à grands pas la porte menant au bureau de l'infirmière, traînant par la main une Hermione peu enthousiaste. Il frappa au battant, attendit quelques secondes puis, comme personne ne lui répondait, Hermione marmonna qu'il faudrait peut-être tout simplement repasser plus tard.

« Ou pas du tout » ajouta la petite voix dans son esprit.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Harry abaissa la poignée, une expression décidée sur le visage, ce qui arracha une exclamation indignée à son amie. La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit, révélant un bureau désert. Visiblement, même Mrs Pomfresh utilisait ce moment pour souper.

— Harry, elle n'est pas là, il faudra revenir une autre fois.

Mais le brun ne l'écouta pas, entrant dans la pièce d'un pas résolu. Il tourna à gauche, s'enfonçant dans la salle. Il fut vite dissimulé par une grande armoire appuyée contre un mur, juste à côté de la porte.

— Harry !

— Viens, Hermione. Ils sont là.

D'une démarche hésitante, elle entra à son tour, contourna l'armoire et découvrit Harry au fond de la pièce, penché sur elle ne savait quoi. Elle le rejoignit et découvrit, posé bien en évidence sur un bureau de bois, un grand carton rempli de potions violettes. Juste à côté, une pile de prospectus avec pour titre « test de grossesse ». Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

— Ce sont…

— Des tests de grossesse, oui.

— Mais pourquoi les laisse-t-elle ici, où tout le monde peut les voir ?

Elle secoua la tête en entendant sa voix, bien plus aiguë que la normal.

— Pour que les personnes gênées de devoir les utiliser n'aient pas à se faire voir.

— Comment tu le sais ?

— J'en ai discuté avec elle, expliqua simplement Harry. Les deux jours que j'ai passé à l'infirmerie, tu te souviens ?

Hermione soupira à ce souvenir. C'était en cours de sortilège. L'un des sorts de Pansy Parkinson avait malencontreusement loupé sa pile de coussins. Il avait filé droit sur Hermione… et Harry, au même moment, avait sauté devant elle pour éviter sa propre cible qui, bien loin de partir à l'autre bout de la pièce, s'approchait dangereusement. Le sort l'avait frappé de plein fouet et il avait été projeté contre le mur d'en face. Aussitôt, leur nouveau professeur de sortilèges, Dave Maxwell, ainsi que les élèves des maisons Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle – les septième années avaient été si décimés par la guerre que les quatre maisons étaient désormais réunies pendant les cours – s'étaient précipités sur lui. Hermione, elle, n'avait pas bougé, s'étant contentée de se tourner vers les Serpentard. Si la plupart étaient en train de ricaner, elle avait croisé de rares regards désolés et celui, furieux, de Pansy Parkinson, qu'elle lui avait rendu au centuple.

Elle haïssait Pansy Parkinson.

— Hermione ?

— Excuse-moi, je pensais à la stupidité sans borne de Pansy Parkinson.

— Oh, tu sais, c'est dans la nature des Serpentard. Ils sont soit stupides, soit cruels. Je ne comprends pas qu'ils n'aient pas été arrêtés avec les autres Mangemorts, à la mort de Voldemort.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et hocha la tête sans grande conviction. Harry la dévisageait avec incrédulité et elle détourna la conversation afin de ne pas devoir répondre à d'éventuelles questions.

— Qu'est-ce que tu disais, donc, à propos de ton séjour à l'infirmerie ?

Ce fut à son tour d'ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il finit par secouer la tête, un petit sourire exaspéré aux lèvres.

— J'ai vu plusieurs élèves entrer dans son bureau quand elle n'était pas là et sortir avec une de ces potions, alors je lui ai demandé si elle savait ce que ces filles faisaient. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle laissait toujours un carton de test de grossesse en libre-service. De ce que j'ai compris, en fait, le besoin de tests de grossesse à Poudlard n'est pas nouveau. Seulement, les filles font en sorte de ne pas se faire remarquer.

— Et comment font-elles pour dissimuler une grossesse, hum ?

— Est-ce que tu le prends parce que tu te penses enceinte, ou pour ne pas avoir de doutes ? Et puis, tu sais, de ce que j'ai cru comprendre… l'avortement n'est pas qu'une invention des moldus.

Hermione afficha une moue scandalisée.

— Tu penses que certaines… avortent ? Ici, à Poudlard ?

— Mais je n'en sais rien ! Tu crois vraiment que je suis un spécialiste de ce genre de choses ?

Hermione réalisa alors qu'elle parlait de… d'avortement avec Harry. Ils étaient très proches, c'est vrai, elle pouvait même dire qu'il était ce qui ressemblait le plus à un frère, pour elle, mais… il restait un garçon. Et elle était si peu expérimentée, dans ce… ce domaine. Elle rougit soudain et vit le visage de Harry prendre une jolie teinte rosée, comme s'il avait pensé à la même chose qu'elle. Ils se dévisagèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes encore, puis Hermione laissa échapper un son on ne peut plus impromptu : un éclat de rire. Harry fit de même un instant plus tard et ce court moment de gêne disparut.

— Alors, tu en prends ?

Tout envie de rire envolée, Hermione baissa les yeux sur le carton de potions. Sa main frôla les bouchons quelques secondes et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur une potion. Puis sur une deuxième – quoi de mieux pour ne plus avoir de doutes ? Enfin, elle décida d'en prendre une dernière, pour Ginny. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Harry attrapa deux prospectus et ils quittèrent le bureau aussi discrètement qu'ils étaient venus.

Le souper battait encore son plein, dans la Grande Salle, quand ils rejoignirent la salle commune et, à la demande d'Hermione, qui voulait être seule, Harry s'y rendit.

— Promis, je te donne mon résultat.

— Laisse-moi deviner : un résultat négatif.

— Comment veux-tu qu'il en soit autrement ? Cela défierait littéralement _toutes les lois de l'univers_.

— Parce que la magie suit « toutes les lois de l'univers » ? Hermione, en tant que née-moldue, tu ne peux nier à quel point ce résonnement est illogique.

La jeune fille se contenta d'un regard buté et il quitta la salle commune sur un dernier soupir.

Elle resta quelques secondes immobiles, à fixer l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Finalement, elle tourna les talons et rejoignit sa chambre. Elle posa fiole et prospectus bien en vue sur le lit de Ginny, referma les rideaux du baldaquin afin que les autres ne remarquent rien, puis s'enferma dans la salle de bain avec les deux tests restants. Le prospectus était bien fourni, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione passa le texte inutile pour se concentrer sur une chose : la marche à suivre. Très simple, d'ailleurs. Contrairement à un test moldu, il suffisait de cracher dans la potion. Après quoi, il fallait secouer neuf secondes et laisser poser une minute et quarante-cinq secondes. Passé ce délai, si la potion ne changeait pas de couleur, le résultat était négatif. Si elle virait au vert, le test était positif.

Suivant scrupuleusement les consignes, Hermione utilisa sa montre moldue afin de se chronométrer. Elle cracha dans une potion, l'agita, fit de même avec l'autre puis, assise sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain, ses deux fioles devant elle, elle attendit. Une minute passa. Une minute trente. Une minute quarante. Quarante-quatre.

Quarante-cinq.

La fiole vira au vert.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle attrapa fébrilement la petite bouteille afin de l'approcher au plus près de son visage. Elle était véritablement _verte_. Pas de nuance, pas de mélange bleu, rose, jaune, ou quelle qu'autre couleur qui aurait pu révéler un défaut dans la préparation. Pas une trace restante de violet, ou quoi que ce soit d'approchant. Un vert aussi éclatant que l'herbe fraichement tondue, que les feuilles des arbres aux printemps.

Elle tourna son regard vers la seconde potion, qui était prête, désormais. Et, à sa grande horreur, elle vit le violet voluptueux du liquide laisser place à un vert tout aussi frais, tout aussi verdoyant que l'autre.

La main tremblante, elle se saisit du prospectus, relut la marche à suivre, puis l'entièreté du document. Mais il n'y avait aucune erreur. Violet, négatif. Vert, positif.

Plus aucune possibilité de se voiler la face : elle était enceinte.

Le lendemain matin, elle fut réveillée par ses premières nausées matinales.

.

CcC

.

Alors, alors, alors ? Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi stressée à l'idée de recevoir des avis. Je trouve vraiment plus angoissant de poster une suite, peut-être parce qu'elle risque de déplaire à ceux qui ont apprécié la première partie. Si c'est le cas, une review pour m'informer de ce qui est moins aimé (détesté, haï… ?) me sera très utile pour la correction du chapitre (suis-je la seule à relire mes écrits _après_ les avoir postés pour encore les améliorer ?) et toutes les reviews, positives comme négatives me feront très plaisir.

Est-ce que vous trouvez logique l'explication de _La Gazette_ ? Le comportement de Ginny, d'Harry, d'Hermione vous parait-il plausible ?

J'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop déçu-es, merci dans tous les cas d'avoir lus,

 **C.**


	3. Deuxième trimestre, partie 1

**Hello !** Voilà le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Bonne lecture !

C.

Disclaimer : seule l'histoire est à moi, l'univers et la plupart des personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à la très grande JKR.

.

CcC

.

 **Deuxième trimestre, partie 1**

 _25 novembre 1998_

Hermione ne pouvait détacher son regard de son ventre. Rond. Il était rond. Jusque-là, elle avait pu se convaincre que c'était un simple effet de son imagination, une petite prise de poids, une étrange hallucination due à l'anticipation. À présent, elle ne pouvait plus le nier. Son ventre s'arrondissait. Il prenait la forme d'un ventre de femme enceinte.

Hermione passa doucement une main dessus.

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait trois mois, jour pour jour. Douze semaines, sur les trente-six du terme. Un tiers de la grossesse d'une femme. À présent, pour beaucoup de gens, le petit être qui grandissait en elle n'était plus un simple tas de cellules c'était un bébé. Un petit, un vrai, un adorable bébé. Hermione le savait : aujourd'hui, elle passait la date limite d'avortement dans certains pays d'Europe.

La main sur son ventre se crispa légèrement, la deuxième vint la rejoindre, la détendre.

Plus que six mois. Comment allait-elle faire ?

— Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Ginny en tambourinant sur la porte de la salle de bain.

La brune sursauta et, comme sortie d'une transe, laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps.

— J'arrive, Ginny. Juste une seconde.

— Dépêche-toi, ou on n'aura plus le temps de déjeuner.

— J'arrive, je te dis.

Après un dernier regard à son ventre légèrement rebondi, elle rabaissa son T-shirt la courbe se voyait encore, à peine. Elle enfila par-dessus sa robe de sorcière, s'observa sous toutes les coutures. Rien – parfait.

Elle attrapa sa besace qui trainait par terre, enleva la pince qui maintenait, difficilement, son épaisse chevelure brune et celle-ci se déversa dans son dos en un mélange de boucles et de nœuds. Entrevoyant une forme sombre tomber, elle se retourna pour découvrir un chouchou noir, vraisemblablement échappé de sa tignasse. Elle avait oublié l'avoir utilisé.

Ginny se remit à marteler le battant. Hermione ramassa en vitesse son élastique et se précipita vers la porte. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, Ginny manqua lui tomber dessus.

— Enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton de reproche. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-dedans ?

— Rien de particulier.

Hermione ne lui confiait rien de ce qui concernait sa grossesse. En fait, elle ne lui confiait plus grand-chose, et la rousse non plus. Alors que cette dernière attrapait son propre sac, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à son ventre. Comment faisait-elle pour ne rien voir ? Elles étaient toutes les deux à trois mois, le ventre de la rousse aurait dû être aussi arrondi que le sien…

— Hermione !

Sortie soudainement de ses pensées, la jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis se tourna vers Ginny, une expression à la fois désolée et interrogative sur le visage. Son amie soupira.

— Tu es prête ?

Hermione acquiesça et tandis qu'elles se mettaient en route, l'autre reprit.

— Ces temps-ci, tu es vraiment distraite. J'ai l'impression que tu ne profites pas de ta dernière année comme tu le devrais. J'ai une idée : et si on allait à une soirée, ce soir ? J'ai entendu dire par Lorie Johnson que les Poufsouffle organisaient quelque chose… Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

— Je suis désolée, Ginny, mais pas ce soir. On a cours, demain, et j'ai une tonne de devoirs à faire. Et puis, je suis très fatiguée, depuis quelques temps.

Son amie grogna, puis se lança dans une explication savante du pourquoi de la fatigue d'Hermione et du comment elle devrait y remédier, selon elle. Hermione décrocha vite.

Quand elles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Hermione comprit aussitôt qu'un évènement important s'était produit. Au vu du sujet principal de cette année et du nombre d'élèves penchés sur un journal, elle pouvait parier qu'un nouvel article sur ces étranges grossesses était paru.

Les deux filles atteignirent leurs places habituelles, l'une en papotant, indifférente à l'ambiance lourde de la pièce, la seconde scrutant les visages et tendant l'oreille, à la recherche d'un détail sur l'article paru. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre : elle n'était pas assise que Harry lui tendait son exemplaire de _La Gazette_.

 _LES BEBES-POTIONS : PREMIERE ECHOGRAPHIE_

Elle s'empressa de lire l'article, qui expliquait que les premières écographies avaient eu lieu quelques semaines plus tôt, révélant des bébés parfaitement normaux. Jusqu'ici, aucune grossesse multiple découverte. D'après les journalistes, qui poursuivaient leur enquête, _Potionwiz'_ reconnaissait possible le lien entre ces multiples grossesses indésirées et leur potion « simulation de grossesse ». Selon des experts en potions et sortilèges, la création d'un lien entre la fille ayant bu la potion et le garçon au nom marqué sur le parchemin ensorcelé aurait permis la mise en place d'une grossesse. Autrement dit, le patrimoine génétique du bébé venait de la mère et de celui qu'elle aurait elle-même choisi.

Hermione interrompit sa lecture, une main sur la bouche, comprenant progressivement ce que cela voulait dire. Son regard dériva lentement et s'arrêta sur Harry, qui la fixait avec inquiétude. Elle tenta de le rassurer d'un faible sourire puis, s'efforçant d'oublier le périlleux sujet du père, elle poursuivit sa lecture.

« _Dans les semaines qui suivront, des mesures seront prises afin de retirer ces potions du marché sorcier. En attendant,_ Potionwiz' _assumera les frais liés aux soins des dizaines de mères porteuses des bébés-potions et une solution sera apportée à celles qui ne souhaitent pas garder le bébé._ » concluait l'article.

Le regard d'Hermione se porta alors sur la photo accompagnant le texte. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lire la légende pour comprendre ce qu'elle représentait : l'échographie d'une de ces adolescentes. Elle la dévora du regard et posa instinctivement sa main sur son propre ventre. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il renfermait un tel trésor.

Elle comprit soudain que quoi qu'on lui propose, elle ne se débarrasserait pas de lui.

Elle serait mère quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.

Ce fut cet instant que choisit le directeur récemment nommé, Filius Flitwick, pour demander l'attention de l'ensemble des élèves. Il tenait entre ses petites mains crispées un parchemin qui ne contenait ni discours, ni article, si on en jugeait par le sceau ministériel apposé en évidence dessus.

— Miss et Mister, je suppose que vous avez tous entendu parler de ces bébés-potions. Bien que ce ne soit le vœu de personne, il est désormais incontestable que cette théorie est véridique. La prise de mesures est donc obligatoire. C'est pourquoi je demanderai à toutes les jeunes filles ayant bu cette potion de présenter dans la journée leur identité au professeur McGonagall, accessible à son bureau. Soyez assurées, Miss, que ces informations resteront strictement confidentielles.

Il s'arrêta un petit moment pour promener son regard grave sur la foule d'élèves lui faisant face. Cherchait-il, comme Hermione un instant plus tôt, à savoir qui, parmi cette foule, était concerné ? Elle n'eut pas le loisir de trancher la question : il revint à son discours, d'un ton plus léger.

— A temps exceptionnels, congés exceptionnels : profitez de cette journée pour réfléchir à votre futur. Car cette année, ce ne seront pas une, mais deux promotions qui passeront leurs ASPIC. Une première dans l'histoire de notre belle école.

Il se tut enfin, parcourut la salle de ses yeux sérieux, puis quitta la pièce, aussitôt suivi de plusieurs autres professeurs, dont McGonagall. Les élèves ne tardèrent pas non plus à déserter les lieux, leur préférant, pour la plupart, les salles communes. Hermione ne fit pas exception et, installée dans un fauteuil, Harry, Ginny et Ron autour d'elle, elle observa en silence les allées et venues des élèves. Les plus jeunes, indifférents à l'émoi de leurs aînés, profitaient de leur journée de congé. Quant aux élèves plus âgés, ils discutaient à voix basses et parfois, un petit groupe de filles disparaissait pour quelques minutes. De la vingtaine de filles de cinquième, sixième et septième années, moins d'un quart seulement ne se rendirent pas au bureau de la sous-directrice. Ginny en faisait partie.

Ce fut en milieu d'après-midi qu'Hermione annonça se rendre au bureau, provoquant l'ahurissement de Ron.

— Tu… Tu as pris la potion ? Toi ?

Hermione ne lui répondit même pas, exaspérée par le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour comprendre.

— Tu viens avec moi, Ginny ?

La rousse, qui lisait un traité sur les pouvoirs des pierres de lune, leva lentement la tête dans sa direction.

— Pourquoi faire ?

— Peut-être pour s'enregistrer ? ironisa Hermione. Je te rappelle que nous l'avons prise, cette potion, et ensemble.

Elle entendit vaguement Ron s'étouffer, sûrement avec sa propre salive.

— Hermione, quand vas-tu le comprendre ? Ils nous font marcher. Ils nous manipulent – pourquoi exactement, je ne sais pas – et si tu vas donner ton nom, tu marches dans leur jeu.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, médusée.

— Mais… Mais comment peux-tu nier… Enfin… Relève ton pull !

— Pardon ?

— Relève ton pull, s'il te plait, Ginny.

Les trois autres la dévisagèrent comme si elle était folle, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Hermione était parfaitement saine d'esprit. Elle voulait juste comprendre : comment sa meilleure amie faisait pour nier ainsi la réalité ?

Encore stupéfaite, Ginny vérifia que personne ne les espionnait. Puis, sous le regard sérieux d'Hermione, elle souleva sa robe de sorcière, révélant une mini-jupe bleu marine et un top blanc. Encore un coup d'œil alentours et elle remonta ce dernier… révélant un ventre parfaitement plat.

Hermione, et Harry, qui avait finalement compris la manœuvre de son amie, le fixèrent sans y croire.

— Mais… mais comment… murmura la brune. Tu… Tu es enceinte… Tu ne peux pas avoir le ventre… plat.

Elle repensa au sien, chaque jour un peu plus arrondi.

— Je te l'ai dit : je. Ne. Suis. Pas. _Enceinte_. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a fait croire le contraire, mais s'il te faut une preuve pour enfin me lâcher avec ça, la voilà !

Hermione hocha la tête et se leva, lentement. Elle échangea un regard de totale incompréhension avec Harry, puis se dirigea vers le portrait. Avant de quitter la pièce, elle se retourna une dernière fois et aperçut Ginny qui arrangeait top et robe sur son ventre dénué de toute grosseur. Dans le couloir, elle caressa le sien, craignant soudain d'avoir tout imaginé. Mais non : même à travers l'épais tissu de son uniforme, elle sentait la bosse dissimulée par son ample robe noire.

Encore un peu sonnée, elle prit la route du bureau du professeur McGonagall.

CcC

— Hermione !

La brunette sursauta et leva la tête de son livre de potion pour découvrir, un peu plus loin, une Ginny Weasley ayant dépassé le stade de la plus folle des colères. Elle fonçait droit devant elle comme un taureau furieux, et Hermione n'entretenait aucun doute sur sa cible : elle. Elle se décala prudemment de quelques sièges, afin de placer entre Ginny et elle la table, puis attendit en silence l'arrivée tonitruante de son amie. Celle-ci s'arrêta dans une glissade, à trois centimètres et demi d'un coin de la table. Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, et il fallut un petit moment à Hermione pour comprendre que sa colère était si grande qu'elle l'empêchait de communiquer. Pour finir, abandonnant le langage, elle fusilla du regard la brune.

À cet instant, le regard rouge de colère et les mains sur les hanches, elle ressemblait tant à sa mère qu'Hermione ne put que se ratatiner sur elle-même, ce qui sembla satisfaire Ginny. Elle patienta quelques secondes puis rouvrit la bouche pour un autre essai, avec succès, cette fois.

— Je ne suis pas enceinte.

— Je… Je le sais.

— Vraiment ? Je n'en ai pas l'impression.

— Ecoute, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée pour l'autre jour. J'étais tellement persuadée que… enfin, j'ai pris mon cas pour une généralité. Mais je le sais, maintenant : tu n'es pas enceinte.

Il lui sembla que Ginny se calma un peu plus, revenant doucement à son état normal. Ce fut pourtant avec force que la rousse abattit sur le livre d'Hermione une feuille pliée en deux. La brune lança un regard d'incompréhension à son amie, puis attrapa du bout des doigts le parchemin et le déplia. C'était une lettre. D'un regard interrogateur, elle demanda la permission et Ginny ne réagissant pas, elle supposa qu'elle avait le droit de la lire.

 _« Chère Miss Ginevra Weasley,_

 _Nous requérons votre présence à l'infirmerie cette après-midi, à quinze heure trente précise. Aucun retard ni absence ne sera justifiable._

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Directrice adjointe »_

Hermione releva la tête, et Ginny l'incendia.

— Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit, hein ?

Hermione posa son regard sur le pavé devant elle, croiser le regard furibond de Ginny ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir. Elle n'eut cependant pas besoin de chercher longtemps pour se souvenir de sa discussion avec le professeur McGonagall.

.

 _La porte du bureau était fermée. Elle levait la main pour frapper quand elle s'ouvrit sur deux Serpentard discutant fiançailles, qui se turent en la voyant, pour mieux la fusiller du regard._

— _Oh, oh ! La petite Granger a fait des bêtises… Qu'est-ce que va dire son petit-ami Poil de Carotte ? lâcha méchamment Pansy Parkinson en passant devant elle, faisant ricaner Daphné Greengrass._

 _Malgré la haine et la culpabilité qui l'assaillirent à l'entente de ses paroles, Hermione garda un visage parfaitement impassible et attendit de les voir disparaître au coin du couloir pour entrer à son tour dans le bureau. Le professeur McGonagall corrigeait des copies, assise derrière son pupitre. Entendant la porte grincer, elle leva les yeux à son entrée._

— _Miss Granger ?_

 _Elle avait beau essayer, elle ne parvenait pas à cacher sa surprise. Même si Hermione s'y attendait, cela lui fit mal. Elle n'était plus la parfaite élève modèle elle allait tous les décevoir._

— _Oui, professeur. Je suis venue m'inscrire, comme le professeur Flitwick l'a demandé._

— _D'accord. Très bien. Donc, vous avez pris la potion ?_

— _C'est ça._

— _Et… je suppose que vous savez quand ?_

 _Hermione fut déconcertée par la manière dont elle posait sa question. Certaines filles étaient-elles inconscientes au point de ne pas se souvenir de la date exacte ?_

— _C'était le lundi deux septembre._

— _Et avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel ?_

— _J'ai des nausées. Je suis fatiguée. Et… j'ai le ventre rond._

 _Les sourcils du professeur se soulevèrent tandis qu'elle reprenait sa phrase. Hermione acquiesça, mais la directrice adjointe semblait toujours stupéfaite. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait, que tout était resté comme avant ?_

— _Et comment est-il rond ?_

— _Eh bien, je suppose, comme un ventre de trois mois._

— _Et vous n'avez pas jugé bon de nous en parler ?_

— _Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais fait. Ce que je fais de mon temps libre ne regarde que moi et si j'aurais fini par vous en parler, je pense que j'avais le droit de le garder pour moi le temps de prendre la décision qui s'impose. De plus, je ne suis pas totalement inconsciente, professeur : je me suis déjà documentée sur le sujet. Je connais parfaitement mes droits, mes possibilités et je n'ai à aucun moment mis la vie du bébé en danger._

 _Son professeur hocha la tête, mais son expression moins pincée laissa penser à Hermione qu'elle posait les mêmes questions à toutes les étudiantes et qu'elle n'était pas celle qui avait le moins bien répondu._

— _Très bien, Miss Granger. Je vous remercie de votre sincérité._

 _Elle était congédiée. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se décider à quitter les lieux. Minerva le remarqua._

— _Y a-t-il autre chose, Miss Granger ?_

 _Hermione se mordit la lèvre, hésita encore une seconde, puis lâcha :_

— _Ginny a également pris la potion. Mais elle ne semble pas enceinte._

— _Ginny Weasley ?_

 _Hermione confirma puis, son professeur n'ayant visiblement plus besoin d'elle, elle quitta la pièce._

.

— Tu lui as dit quoi ?! hurla Ginny.

— Juste que tu avais pris la potion, Ginny.

— Tu as bien dû ajouter quelque chose, vu qu'elle m'a envoyé cette lettre.

— Rien d'autre, je te le jure.

Après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard noir, Ginny s'en alla sans un mot de plus, mais Hermione devina avec soulagement qu'elle l'avait crue.

Malgré tout, elle espérait que son amie se rendrait au rendez-vous, quel qu'il soit.

CcC

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, toi ?

Hermione attendit quelques secondes avant de détacher son regard de la pilule en face d'elle. Une pilule capable de la débarrasser en quelques heures de son état de femme enceinte. D'une certaine manière, la méthode sorcière était encore plus simple que la méthode moldue.

— Je crois que si je m'étais décidée, elle ne serait pas là, face à moi, répondit-elle finalement.

Elle ne lui retourna pas la question. Depuis l'instant où elle l'avait retrouvée à l'infirmerie, les mains accrochées à sa première échographie et pleurant ces trois mois de déni, Ginny n'avait laissé aucune place au doute. De plus, Harry était confiant et heureux, malgré leur jeune âge. Hermione était persuadée qu'il ferait un père formidable. Ginny avait tant de chance.

A sa connaissance, la rousse était la seule à avoir divulgué l'identité du père de son bébé. Elle-même ne se sentait pas le courage de le faire tout de suite. Peut-être jamais, en fait.

— Tu l'as déjà rendue ?

Ginny hocha gravement la tête et s'installa confortablement sur son lit. Elle releva distraitement robe et chemisier afin de caresser doucement son ventre rebondi, comme elle le faisait dès qu'elle en avait la possibilité, c'est-à-dire dès qu'elle avait les mains libres. Hermione ne lui avait jamais dit, mais, chaque soir, dans l'intimité de son lit à baldaquins, elle s'endormait dans la même position.

Tout à coup, la rousse pouffa et Hermione sursauta, perdue dans la contemplation de la pilule, aussi rose que la potion prise quatorze semaines plus tôt.

— Si tu avais vu la tête de McGonagall ! J'ai cru qu'elle refuserait de la récupérer. Je crois qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je décide de le garder, après… tout ça.

Hermione hocha distraitement la tête.

— Tu penses que beaucoup vont le faire ? Garder le bébé, je veux dire.

— Je pense que ça ne doit pas nous influencer. Dans quelques mois, nous quitterons Poudlard et alors, nous ne nous reverrons plus et nous devrons vivre seuls avec nos choix, quels qu'ils soient.

— Tu ne seras pas seule, toi, lui fit remarquer Hermione.

Ginny se tourna sur le flan, de façon à pouvoir regarder sa meilleure amie.

— Toi non plus, Hermione. Quelle que soit ta décision, on te soutiendra, affirma-t-elle gravement.

— Je parlais d'Harry.

— Je sais. Mais on ne t'abandonnera pas. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, sur Harry, sur ma mère. Et puis, peut-être que si tu lui en parlais…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Hermione se redresser vivement.

— Je vais faire un tour ! lança-t-elle en attrapant sa pilule.

— Hermione ! tenta de la retenir Ginny.

Trop tard. Déjà, la porte du dortoir claquait en se refermant. Ginny se recoucha en soupirant. Seule confidente de la brune, elle comprenait que celle-ci puisse douter. Pour autant, aimer, c'était en grande partie faire confiance à l'autre…

De l'autre côté du battant, Hermione, soigneuse, n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant de ranger à nouveau la pilule dans sa petite boîte de plastique. Cette dernière placée prudemment dans une poche de sa robe, elle déambula dans le château. Elle commença par sa salle commune. Elle y trouva, outre quelques élèves non concernés et des adolescentes qui murmuraient entre elles, l'air paumé, les autres filles de sa classe : Lou, Coleen, Eléa et Lavande. Cette dernière rêvassait, les mains posées sur son ventre, laissant deviner son choix. Mais les trois autres semblaient se disputer, lèvres et bras agités, comme divisées sur la marche à suivre. Hermione repensa à sa camarade rousse, qui affirmait que la décision devait se prendre seule, et elle comprit qu'elle avait raison. Quoiqu'elles décideraient, ce serait seules qu'elles affronteraient la mort d'un fœtus ou l'éducation d'un bambin.

Elle traversa les couloirs silencieux et arriva à la bibliothèque. Elle pensait s'y installer, puis remarqua un groupe de Serpentard qui riaient sans tenir compte du lieu où ils se trouvaient. Parmi eux, Pansy Parkinson, qui se pavanait avec son gros ventre devant Draco Malfoy. Elle déserta aussitôt les lieux. Par une fenêtre, elle vit des élèves jouer au Quidditch, malgré le froid mordant de l'extérieur. La neige était attendue par tous.

Enfin, elle parvint à la Grande Salle, utilisée pour la plupart des conversations inter-maisons. Partout, des frères et des sœurs, des couples, des amis séparés par la décision du Choixpeau magique. Elle reconnut Ernie McMillan qui conversait avec une Serpentard plus jeune que lui d'un an ou deux ils se ressemblaient énormément. La mine sérieuse de l'adolescent tranchait avec le sourire provocant de sa sœur. Un peu plus loin, un couple constitué d'un Poufsouffle et d'une Serdaigle murmuraient entre eux et, à leur opposé, Padma Patil semblait sermonner sa jumelle, en larmes. Hermione décida de s'éclipser sur cette vision. A chaque instant, les paroles de Ginny résonnaient un peu plus fort dans son esprit.

Elle devait décider, seule, sans imiter personne ni penser aux on-dit. Eclairée ainsi, elle n'eut aucun mal à choisir.

Elle arriva au bureau de McGonagall un quart d'heure plus tard. Comme l'avait annoncé le directeur, elle s'y trouvait, prête à aiguiller des élèves indécises.

— Miss Granger, la salua-t-elle.

— Professeur McGonagall. Je suis venue… vous rendre ceci.

Elle sortit de sa poche la petite boîte contenant la pilule pour la poser sur le bureau. McGonagall l'observa faire en silence, et elle n'aurait pas eu l'air plus étonnée si son élève était arrivée à moitié nue.

— J'aurais besoin d'un rendez-vous avec Mrs Pomfresh.

McGonagall sortit finalement de son mutisme et se pencha, encore perturbée, sur l'agenda qui trônait sur son bureau.

Le rendez-vous rendit le tout beaucoup plus réel. Entendre les battements de son cœur, sentir la magie la recouvrir, la pénétrer d'une façon totalement nouvelle… et le voir. Il était grand, déjà, plus grand que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé, et encore plus magnifique.

Vinrent ensuite deux problèmes épineux.

Tout d'abord, à présent qu'elle avait passé l'échographie, elle n'avait plus de raisons valables de garder la nouvelle pour elle. Elle devait en parler à ses parents, ce qui lui donnait des sueurs froides rien que d'y penser. Elle venait tout juste de les retrouver, après l'année qu'ils avaient passée en Australie tandis qu'elle courait de missions dangereuses en missions suicides, à la recherche de ces fichus horcruxes. Et voilà qu'elle devait leur annoncer une grossesse surprise. Ils penseraient à Ron, avec qui elle sortait encore peu de temps avant la rentrée, elle leur répondrait que non et la question de l'identité du père serait posée.

Le deuxième problème concernait les autres. Le temps filait, les pilules étaient rendues et les échographies passées. Alors, les filles révélaient l'identité du père du gamin, et la pagaille commençait. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de la scène ayant mis fin au déjeuner, plus tôt dans la journée, quand un Serdaigle avait brusquement quitté sa table, hurlant à une Gryffondor éplorée, encore assise sur le banc où il se tenait auparavant, que jamais il ne reconnaîtrait l'abomination d'une inconsciente. Mais il y avait aussi les sourires doux de certains garçons, les couples se promenant main dans la main, et les mélanges d'élèves, que ce soit au niveau des quatre tables ou dans les autres pièces du château, la seule exception résidant dans les salles communes. Puis il y avait elle.

Tout compte fait, ses problèmes n'en formaient qu'un : l'identité du père.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Comment avait-elle pu noter ce nom-là sans se douter que ça lui poserait problème, tôt ou tard ?

— A mon avis, tu devrais lui dire, lança soudain une voix.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de tenter de la reconnaître. Elle se redressa immédiatement, baissant sa robe sur son ventre même si l'annonce de sa grossesse avait fuité, personne, autre que Ginny et Harry n'avaient vu son bedon, et elle tenait à ce que cela reste ainsi.

— Du calme, il n'y a personne d'autres que nous deux, ici.

Alors seulement, elle réalisa que la voix appartenait à Ginny. Elle se recoucha en soupirant et reprit ses caresses, sans relever le tissu, cette-fois. Voyant qu'elle s'était calmée, la rousse reprit la parole.

— Tu devrais le lui dire.

Hermione savait parfaitement à qui elle pensait.

— Hors de question.

— Il ne réagira pas forcément mal…

— Il réagira comme il a déjà réagi.

— Pleins de choses ont changé, maintenant.

— Pas sa fiancée. Elle se balade partout avec ses ignobles t-shirts qui lui arrivent aux nombrils et son affreuse bague de fiançailles. On dirait que l'horrible nom de son épouvantable promis est inscrit en abominables lettres rouges sur son…

Elle s'interrompit une seconde, contenant ses larmes autant que cherchant un adjectif raisonnable. Elle grogna et termina finalement :

— Sur son ventre magnifiquement mignon.

La main posée sur le sien se crispa et celle parsemée de taches de son de Ginny la rejoignit.

— Tu es magnifique, et ton ventre n'a rien à envier au sien. Au lieu de le cacher, tu devrais le montrer à tous. Peut-être qu'il se poserait des questions, comme ça.

— Tu parles ! Il déteste les t-shirts de prostituée et encore plus les filles qui défilent avec. Je le remarque à chaque fois qu'ils sont ensemble. Au moins une chose qu'on a en commun. La seule, il faut croire.

Ça y'était : elle pleurait. La main de Ginny serra la sienne plus fort.

— Vous avez pleins de choses en commun, tu le sais bien. Tu n'arrêtais pas d'en rire.

Hermione se retourna de façon à lui tourner le dos. Elle détestait se rappeler cette époque bénie où elle pensait passer sa vie dans ses bras, où ils imaginaient avoir pleins d'enfants ensemble. Pleins d'enfants : ils en riaient tellement, eux qui, avant de se rencontrer, n'en voulaient pas plus d'un.

Finalement, elle le portait, cet enfant. Simplement, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Ces rêves s'étaient brisés, autant que son cœur lorsque cette… cette cruche était arrivée avec ses promesses de mariage.

Elle lâcha un autre grognement et Ginny la poussa afin de pouvoir se coucher sur le lit également. Quelques mois plus tôt, il n'y avait aucun souci. A présent, avec leurs deux gros ventres, cela posait plus de problèmes. Hermione n'osait penser à leur huitième mois de grossesse.

— Je le vois bien t'observer. Ça ne peut pas être innocent.

— Ça ne l'est pas : il me demande pardon, confirma Hermione. Moi aussi, je les vois, ces regards.

— Peut-être qu'il te demande pardon parce qu'il regrette. Tu as toujours dit qu'il avait de la peine à faire le premier pas…

Hermione ne pouvait le nier, mais elle savait également qu'il se bougeait, lorsque c'était important. C'était lui l'initiateur de leur première rencontre, quand il lui avait demandé de l'aide. C'était lui qui avait proposé une trêve, il s'était même excusé platement, parce que c'était important. C'était lui qui avait avoué l'aimer plutôt que la haïr. C'était lui qui avait attrapé son visage entre ses mains pour leur premier baiser, lui encore qui avait chuchoté le premier « je t'aime ». Des paroles dangereuses, des paroles mortelles. Mais il les avait dites, parce qu'elles étaient importantes.

Aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus assez importante pour qu'il fasse le premier pas.

Elle contint un soupir. Pas grave, elle avait passé des mois seule, alors qu'il lui avait promis de ne jamais la quitter. Elle avait survécu. Elle survivrait encore des mois entiers, des années. Avec cet enfant, ses meilleurs amis et ses parents.

Elle se leva doucement, croisant au passage le regard plein d'espoir de Ginny. Elle s'empressa de la détromper.

— Il faut que je prévienne mes parents, tout de suite. Ce n'est pas juste de les maintenir indéfiniment dans l'ignorance.

Ginny hocha la tête et lui accorda un sourire triste, qu'Hermione lui rendit. Ensuite, elle quitta la chambre.

CcC

Collées l'une à l'autre devant la fenêtre, Hermione et Ginny firent de grands gestes d'au revoir à leurs amis. Ceux-ci répondirent avec force tout en avançant vers les diligences, direction la maison. Ron agita si bien la main qu'il en oublia de regarder devant lui. Il s'écroula dans la neige fraîchement tombée sous les rires de ses camarades. Il se redressa écarlate et pressa le pas jusqu'aux voitures, non sans tomber encore une ou deux fois. Cependant, juste avant de fermer la portière, il se retourna et envoya un baiser à Hermione, ce qui arracha un sourire forcé à celle-ci.

Elle posa pensivement sa main sur son ventre rebondi. Depuis sa discussion avec Ginny, elle ne le dissimulait plus. Si elle n'allait pas jusqu'à mettre les petits tops de certaines, elle ne se forçait plus à porter, dès qu'elle quittait son lit, sa robe noire d'uniforme. Les élèves avaient été surpris, au début, de la voir se promener avec un simple pull moulant son ventre arrondi, mais ils s'étaient vite faits à l'idée après tout, elle n'était pas la seule. Dorénavant, le regard le plus insistant était _le sien_.

Elle le sentait, qui la suivait dès qu'elle entrait dans son champ de vision. Mais la réaction la plus surprenante venait sans aucun doute de Ron. Depuis qu'il avait la certitude qu'elle était enceinte, il multipliait les attentions : fleurs, gâteaux, bijoux, tout y passait. Sinon, il la suivait partout comme un toutou, il lui demandait cinq fois par heure comment elle se sentait et ce qu'elle voulait. Il était persuadé que ce bébé était le sien et il le criait sur tous les toits.

Pour elle – non, pour « eux », comme il les appelait désormais – il avait même rejeté la pauvre Lavande quand elle lui avait annoncé que le bébé qu'elle portait était le sien. Depuis, elle passait son temps à pleurer, fuyait tout le monde et fusillait du regard Hermione dès qu'elle le pouvait. Elle restait à Poudlard pour les vacances, comme une grande majorité des élèves enceintes. Hermione aurait voulu ne pas faire de même, et passer ses vacances avec ses parents, anxieux de savoir leur fille unique enceinte et si loin d'eux, ou même au Terrier, mais rester au château était plus sûr. Ici, aucun fanatique déterminé à tuer toutes les femmes porteuses de ces abominations qu'étaient pour certains les bébés-potions. Ici, elle ne craignait pas pour sa vie, celle de ses amies ou des bébés.

Ici, son problème majoritaire était Lavande, furieuse, triste et délaissée, et la culpabilité qui l'envahissait chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard blessé, sachant qu'elle n'osait pas annoncer clairement à Ron qu'il n'était pas le père, tout simplement parce que le rouquin demanderait le nom de l'autre et qu'elle serait incapable de lui répondre. Tout ça parce que le propriétaire de ce nom invitait chez lui pour les vacances sa très chère fiancée au ventre adorablement arrondi. La rumeur courait à Poudlard que tous ses t-shirts découvrant son nombril étaient des présents et qu'ils avaient déjà demandé le sexe du petit. Un garçon, ce qui comblait son père.

— Ne pense pas à ça, la tança Ginny.

Elle l'observait depuis un petit moment déjà et devinait parfaitement où se dirigeaient les pensées de la brune.

— On a deux semaines sans les garçons, sans gamins qui nous suivent de leurs gros yeux, sans filles qui nous dévisagent de haut parce qu'elles ne sont pas des inconscientes… alors qu'elles ont pris la même potion que nous. On va s'amuser en faisant des tas de trucs spéciaux « femmes enceintes ». Première étape : fraises et chantilly.

Elle lui attrapa le bras et la tira en direction des cuisines du château, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Hermione la suivit en s'efforçant d'oublier que, pendant qu'elle se goinfrerait avec Ginny, les deux tourtereaux feraient de même ensemble.

CcC

Une fois de plus, Hermione fuyait Lavande et Parvati, l'une en pleurs et l'autre furieuse. Comme d'habitude, pensaient beaucoup. Lavande subissait les fameux ascenseurs d'émotions, typiques des femmes enceintes comme des adolescents. Quant à Parvati, Hermione ne la comprenait pas vraiment. Elle avait avorté sur conseil de sa sœur – guidées par la logique pure, peu de Serdaigle avaient gardé leur bébé, pour autant qu'elles eussent pris la potion, bien sûr – et si elle semblait parfois sur la même longueur d'onde que sa jumelle, elle passait la plupart de son temps à fusiller du regard toute personne lui accordant ne serait-ce qu'un regard, Padma y compris.

En tous les cas, les joues mouillées de larmes de Lavande la faisaient culpabiliser, bien que le sujet Ron ne soit plus d'actualité. Après deux semaines d'intenses réflexions, elle lui avait enfin annoncé la vérité. Il l'avait mal pris, c'était certain, mais au moins, il ne la suivait plus en se vantant de sa future paternité. Pour autant, il n'était pas retourné auprès de Lavande.

Lavande donc, qui la détestait. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vue, se précipitant vers les toilettes du troisième étage, les épaules secouées de violents sanglots, suivie d'une Parvati Patil fâchée contre le monde entier, elle s'était empressée de faire volteface vers les escaliers, direction le deuxième étage. En plus, ça la rapprochait de son prochain cours, une demi-heure plus tard.

Elle descendait les escaliers lorsqu'elle entendit le cri.

— Hermione, attends !

Elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Pour autant, elle continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était. S'il voulait lui parler, il devrait faire des efforts. Son nom n'étant pas répété, elle supposa qu'il avait laissé tomber. Elle se mordit la lèvre, fort, et accéléra le pas. Elle voulait atteindre les toilettes avant de laisser couler la première larme. Il lui semblait qu'elle se transformait lentement en une Lavande Brown bis un vrai plaisir.

Elle tourna au coin du couloir. Cet étage était plus tortueux encore que les autres, un vrai labyrinthe ! Et les toilettes se trouvaient au fond de l'un d'eux, au milieu des salles de classes libérées pour les cours de soutien. Elle avait déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte lorsqu'on lui attrapa le bras. Elle sursauta, mais pas de peur – elle ne pouvait avoir peur de _ses_ mains, si familières.

— Hermione…

Son cœur battait follement et des décharges d'électricité partaient de son bras droit pour se répandre dans tout son corps. Elle désespérait depuis si longtemps de ne plus les sentir sur elle.

— Hermione, dit-il une troisième fois.

Hermione s'efforça à une respiration calme et mesurée. Visiblement, il attendait qu'elle se retourne pour poursuivre. Elle s'exécuta au bout de quelques secondes et dès qu'elle le vit, là, devant elle, après des mois de solitude, de tristesse et de désespoir, qui souriait timidement, son sourire forcé disparut. Elle avait tant craint d'éclater en sanglots, mais non : à sa grande surprise, la colère surpassait tout.

— Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? lâcha-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Son sourire disparut et il sembla comprendre qu'elle ne serait guère conciliante. Devant son regard furibond, il baissa la tête. Tel le lâche qu'il est, pensa Hermione, et la flamme furieuse dans ses prunelles grandit encore. Il recula d'un pas, comme craintif, puis se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

— Ou-oui, bafouilla-t-il. Je voulais m'excuser, pour… pour tout. Je… je n'aurais pas dû agir comme ça quand Astoria est arrivée.

Hermione ne décolérait pas mais, à la mention de ce douloureux souvenir, elle dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour empêcher l'écoulement des larmes. Elle avait beau le chasser de son esprit, encore et encore, il revenait sans cesse, toujours plus puissant, toujours plus horrible.

C'était un lundi ordinaire. Ils étaient à la bibliothèque, comme chaque soir depuis des jours. Officiellement, ils préparaient leur exposé de potions sur « l'affemera, plante attractive, vénéneuse pour les êtres humains, et ses conséquences lors de son absorption par un animagus sous sa forme animale carnassière ». Un sujet tordu, mais pas le plus monstrueux, quand on voyait celui dont avaient hérité Harry et Daphné Greengrass. En réalité, ils travaillaient sur leur projet top-secret visant à l'échec de la mission du garçon et à la survie de ce dernier.

Elle était arrivée, dans sa robe d'uniforme au grand décolleté. Hermione avait dans l'idée qu'elle les surveillait depuis un moment. Elle savait qu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'ils prévoyaient de l'annoncer à leurs proches, dans la mesure du possible. Elle avait soigneusement choisi son moment. Elle s'était précipitée sur lui, avait entouré son cou de ses bras graciles, frotté sa poitrine généreuse contre son torse et hurlé, assez fort pour que toute la bibliothèque l'entende.

— Oh, Dray ! Ça y'est ! nos parents ont signé les papiers : on est officiellement fiancés !

Elle lui avait souri avec amour, juste avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser langoureusement, devant une dizaine d'élèves ne loupant rien du spectacle. Hermione avait attendu qu'il la repousse, encore et encore. Elle avait enfoncé ses ongles rongés dans ses paumes. Elle s'était mordue la langue jusqu'au sang. Elle avait senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Il n'avait rien fait. Il était resté immobile pendant que cette… cette salope l'embrassait. Lorsqu'elle avait enfin lâché ses lèvres, pour mieux enfouir son visage dans le cou du blond, celui-ci avait lancé un regard désolé à Hermione. Il avait ensuite suivi sa toute nouvelle fiancée lorsqu'elle l'avait trainé hors de la bibliothèque, ses mains fermement accrochées à son bras, sa longue chevelure blonde recouvrant l'épaule du garçon. L'ensemble des occupants de la bibliothèque avaient suivi des yeux ce nouveau couple, personne n'avait remarqué la mine décomposée d'Hermione et ses joues mouillées.

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle rejoignait son cours de métamorphose, il l'avait interceptée. Il lui avait annoncé que les fiançailles étant officielles, il ne pouvait plus rien faire sans être lynché par la société Sang-Pur, renié par ses parents, peut-être tué. Il lui avait adressé un dernier regard désolé et il avait rejoint Astoria. Cette dernière, avant de partir accrochée à son bras, avait lancé à Hermione un sourire mauvais.

Au cours des mois suivants, il avait offert une énorme bague à la blonde afin d'officialiser l'alliance de leurs deux familles. A la fin de l'année, il avait tué Dumbledore comme il était censé le faire dès le départ, devenant la fierté de ses parents et un Mangemort respecté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. A la chute de ce dernier, il était passé devant le Magenmagot et, à la grande colère d'une partie de la population, avait été déclaré innocent, comme la majorité des enfants de Mangemorts, car « manipulé depuis son plus jeune âge, mis sous pression par sa famille et ses proches, menacé de mort ». De ce qu'elle savait, il avait passé ses vacances à faire des travaux d'intérêts généraux, mais c'était tout.

Il ne lui avait jamais reparlé et, si elle avait parfois croisé ses regards désolés, ses excuses n'avaient jamais été verbales – jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

— Tu crois ? lâcha-t-elle d'une voix froidement calme.

Il l'avait touchée, il lui fallait l'avouer. Elle se rendait compte à présent qu'elle pourrait sûrement lui pardonner, avec du temps. Mais il n'était pas question de le lui montrer.

— Oui. Je sais que… J'ai mal réagi. J'aurais dû rejeter Astoria, les rejeter tous et faire comme on avait dit, mais j'étais… j'étais jeune… et stupide. Je n'arrivais pas à m'affirmer et… et j'avais besoin de ma famille… on en a tous besoin, dans ces moments, non ?

Le visage d'Hermione se tordit dans une grimace mêlant souffrance et colère. Draco comprit avoir fait un faux pas.

— Figure-toi que je n'en sais rien. L'échec de notre mission commune a ouvert la guerre et pour la sécurité de tout le monde, j'ai dû me passer de ce soutien.

— Je… je suis désolé, Hermione.

Devant l'impassibilité de la jeune fille, il se remit à bafouiller.

— Je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre… Je suis tellement… tellement désolé… Que puis-je faire pour que tu me pardonnes ? Dis-le-moi, je le ferai !

— Si tu veux me rendre service, laisse-moi !

— Non ! Je… je veux réparer mes erreurs, je… je veux être là pour toi… et pour le bébé.

— Quoi, le bébé ? demanda Hermione, comme si elle ne comprenait pas.

— Je veux être là pour notre bébé, Hermione, annonça-t-il en montrant le ventre rebondi de la jeune femme.

En réalité, Draco n'avait aucune certitude. Il n'avait fait que réunir les informations et exposer ses hypothèses. Mais la réaction d'Hermione la trahit. Elle tressaillit et recula, comme une bête traquée, percutant la porte des toilettes. La main sur la poignée, elle observa le petit logo représentant une sorcière. Si elle avait été sûre qu'il la laisserait tranquille, elle serait entrée immédiatement, mais elle connaissait Draco : il était têtu et il n'hésiterait pas à la rejoindre. S'il ne le faisait pas, c'est qu'il prévoyait de faire le pied de grue devant la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte. A ce petit jeu, elle craquerait avant lui. Elle lâcha donc la poignée pour se tourner vers le blond.

— C'est Ginny qui te l'a dit, pas vrai ? couina-t-elle.

Il eut un sourire victorieux et elle comprit son stratagème : lancer des informations au hasard jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trahisse. Contre toute attente, la colère reprit le dessus.

— Tu es aussi manipulateur que ta fiancée ! Va jouer au papa et à la maman avec elle, notre bébé ne s'en portera que mieux.

— Astoria ne m'intéresse pas, il n'y a que toi, Hermione !

Hermione se contenta d'un regard noir. Elle réfléchissait à la meilleure manière de prendre la fuite.

— Hermione, je suis tellement désolé. J'aurais dû te le dire il y a deux ans, mais je…

— Quoi ? Tu avais peur ? Pauvre chou… Ou peut-être que tu ne l'avais pas encore réalisé ? Après tout, mis à part nos deux heures de « révisions », je ne sais rien de ce que tu faisais… Qu'est ce qui me dit que tu ne venais pas que pour obtenir ta dose de câlins, d'encouragements avant de retourner dans ta maudite salle commune avec tes Serpentard d'amis pour te moquer de cette stupide Gryffondor trop naïve pour comprendre ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'après avoir eu mes sourires, tu n'allais pas chercher ceux de ta blonde de fiancée ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne profitais pas de ma cécité amoureuse pour arnaquer l'ensemble des rebelles ?

— Hermione, je suis…

— Non ! J'ai passé une année entière à mentir à mes amis, à leur faire avaler des sornettes pour qu'ils te laissent tranquille. J'ai passé une année entière à tenter de convaincre tous les membres de l'Ordre, un par un, qu'on pouvait te faire confiance, que grâce à toi, on sauverait Dumbledore, on trouverait ces fichus Horcruxes, on tuerait Voldemort avant que la guerre ne soit déclarée. Une année ! Et tout ça pour… quoi ? Que tu puisses comploter avec tes copains Mangemorts ? Que tu puisses tuer Dumbledore en toute tranquillité ? Que tu puisses rejoindre Voldemort ?

— Hermione, je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai fait, mais ce n'était pas prémédité ! Je ne t'ai pas menti ! Je ne voulais pas rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui, je ne voulais pas sortir avec Astoria. Je n'avais pas le choix !

— Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Si tu m'as menti avant, comment savoir si ce n'est pas un nouveau mensonge ?

— Enfin, Hermione, tu me connais !

— Non, Malfoy. Je pensais te connaître.

Elle le poussa alors de toute ses forces. Il ne s'y attendait tellement pas qu'il recula en vacillant et alla se cogner au mur derrière lui. Hermione en profita pour partir aussi loin que possible.

— Hermione, je suis désolé ! Je t'en prie, ne t'en va pas ! Hermione… Hermione ! Mia !

La brune, sur le point de tourner à une intersection, s'arrêta net. Elle se retourna lentement, une expression outragée sur le visage. Draco, qui avait commencé à se rapprocher, interrompit aussitôt ses pas.

— Ne m'appelle plus _jamais_ comme ça, Malfoy.

— Je suis désolé, Hermione, ça m'a écha…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase : Hermione avait déjà repris sa route.

.

CcC

.

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, que ce soit le cas ou pas, une 'tite review fait toujours plaisir.

Que pensez-vous des réflexions et des agissements d'Hermione ? Ginny est-elle une bonne meilleure amie, une effroyable adolescente, une future mère exécrable ? Et Lavande ? Que ressentez-vous envers Ron ? Et Draco (Ne le cachons pas, au moins un peu OOC), que vous inspire-t-il ?

Merci d'avoir lu,

 **C.**


	4. Deuxième trimestre, partie 2

**Bonjour** à tous-tes ! Tout de suite, le quatrième chapitre de ma fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles me font trop plaisir. Bonne lecture !

C.

.

Disclaimer : seule l'histoire est sortie de mon cerveau, le reste appartient encore et toujours à JKR.

RAR : **Guest** : merci pour ta review, je suis trop contente que tu aies aimé. Et oui, je suis prévisible… Voilà la suite !

 **Inconnue 122** : merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer : j'avais compté en mois, c'est pour ça. Je suis contente de savoir que tu apprécies, voici la suite.

.

 **Deuxième trimestre, partie 2**

 _17 janvier 1999_

— Hermione !

Le cri apparu, il refusa de s'en aller, se répétant toutes les dix secondes environ. Au bout de six minutes et vingt secondes, Hermione hésita à se retourner, juste pour qu'il se taise, puis renonça. Elle n'avait pas envie de le voir. Elle continua donc son chemin comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Arrivée à une intersection, elle se stoppa un instant. Aurait-elle pensé qu'il arrêterait son appel pour conserver son intimité, elle aurait pris la direction de sa destination première : la Grande Salle. Ne voulant pas que l'ensemble de ses camarades prenne conscience de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Draco avant le début du souper, elle préféra se diriger vers la volière. Elle se rendit compte de sa bêtise lorsque, au tournant d'un couloir, elle manqua entrer dans un torse qu'elle connaissait bien : celui d'Harry. Elle recula brusquement, chancela. Il l'attrapa par les épaules afin de lui éviter une chute, et elle se souvint.

Il voulait envoyer une lettre à Molly Weasley. Elle sourit vaguement en se rappelant l'expression de Ginny quand il lui avait annoncé… puis la voix de son meilleur ami la ramena à elle.

— Hermione ? s'étonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Harry ! Je…

Elle s'interrompit. Bonne question. Elle esquissa un petit sourire gêné.

— Eh bien, je venais te voir !

Harry haussa les sourcils et s'apprêtait à demander de plus amples explications lorsque l'appel se fit entendre une nouvelle fois.

— Hermione !

Ses sourcils montèrent un peu plus haut.

— Hermione !

— Mais qu'est-ce que…

Il se tut : tout en lançant une fois de plus son appel, Draco avait tourné au coin. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'Hermione se soit arrêtée en si bon chemin et lui rentra dedans. Elle poussa un petit cri et, comme Harry une seconde plus tôt, il lui attrapa les épaules pour la stabiliser, mais elle se dégagea aussitôt.

— Hermione… marmonna-t-il devant le regard furieux de la brune.

Visiblement, il n'avait pas prévu ce qu'il dirait.

— Je t'ai dit de ne plus t'approcher de moi !

— Et moi, je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé et que je voulais être là pour vous deux.

— Et moi, j'ai répondu que…

Mais elle fut coupée par un bégaiement extérieur à la conversation. Tous deux se tournèrent aussitôt vers le voyeur.

— Potter. Que fais-tu là ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Ses sourcils étaient désormais si hauts sur son front qu'Hermione se demanda un instant s'ils ne lui faisaient pas mal. Elle réalisait avec gêne qu'il l'observait, des interrogations pleins les yeux, lorsque, à son côté, Draco esquissa un mouvement qui la poussa à s'écarter d'un pas encore, et ses mains se posèrent instinctivement sur son ventre. Il n'avait pas intérêt à l'approcher.

La voix de Harry s'éleva à nouveau et elle vira à l'écarlate en se rendant compte qu'elle avait oublié sa présence, en à peine quelques secondes. Draco avait une mauvaise influence sur elle. Justement, le brun s'intéressait au Serpentard.

— J'aimerais savoir ce que, toi, tu fais là.

Draco s'apprêtait à répondre vertement à celui qu'il considérait comme son ancien ennemi lorsqu'il surprit le regard suppliant d'Hermione. Alors, il comprit.

— C'est pas vrai… Tu ne leur as même pas dit _à eux_ ?

Il éprouva à l'instant cette sensation étrange qui vous prend lorsque la situation atteint des piques de désespoirs quasiment comiques et vous donne l'impression de vouloir rire et pleurer en même temps.

— Est-ce que c'est du déni, ou ta décision est vraiment prise ?

— Tu le sais très bien.

Draco hocha lentement la tête, devant un Harry qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

— Le truc, c'est que j'ai mon opinion, mais je doute qu'elle soit en accord avec la tienne.

Au lieu de répondre, Hermione détourna le regard et Harry se décida à tenter une nouvelle question. À cet instant précis, une quatrième voix s'éleva, venant du coin. Draco s'écarta prudemment et ne manqua pas de tirer avec lui Hermione. Il fut surpris de voir qu'elle ne résistait pas.

— Vraiment, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fabrique… On ne met pas un demi-siècle pour envoyer une simple lettre ! Je lui ai pourtant dit qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'envoyer un mot à maman tous les jours, mais il n'en fait qu'à sa tête… Et je lui ai proposé de l'accompagner, mais non, Mister ne veut pas, soi-disant que je suis fatiguée et plus fragile que d'habitude. Mais bien sûr ! et puis quoi encore ? Ces mecs, vraiment… Je comprends qu'Her… Mais ! qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ?

Ginny, sa chevelure flamboyante se dressant à moitié sur sa tête et ses mains sur son ventre rond, se stoppa soudain. Elle observa Draco, qui avait posé une main sur le bras d'Hermione Hermione, presque collée au blond, qui ne semblait pas mécontente de cette position et enfin, Harry, qui faisait passer son regard incrédule de l'étrange couple à sa petite-amie.

— Oh, lâcha finalement celle-ci. Bon… je crois qu'on va vous laisser, tous les deux. Harry, tu viens ?

Harry ne bougea pas, trop hébété pour ça. Elle finit par le tirer par le bras sur un : « Ton gamin est sur le point de mourir de faim. » Juste avant qu'ils ne disparaissent, elle se tourna pour lancer un regard encourageant à Hermione et un clin d'œil au blond, à la grande surprise de ce dernier. Tous deux fixèrent quelques secondes le coin déserté par le couple, puis Hermione sembla prendre conscience de la proximité de son ex. Le contact de sa main, rassurante et protectrice, était _agréable_.

Elle se dégagea aussitôt : pas question qu'il remarque quoi que ce soit. Pour faire bonne mesure, elle ajouta même une grimace dégoûtée. Draco n'attendit pas une seconde pour reprendre ses supplications.

— Hermione, je suis tellement désolé… Laisse-moi être là pour notre enfant. Laisse-moi être un père exemplaire…

Il n'ajouta rien, mais Hermione le connaissait assez pour comprendre l'allusion. Il lui avait tant parlé, à l'époque, de son enfance partagée entre les coups et les absences, son adolescence passée dans la crainte de dire le mot qui lui vaudrait un Doloris. Un père volage, violent, manipulateur, quand il était là – voilà tout ce qu'il avait eu. Quant à sa mère, elle n'était guère mieux : mère aimante, elle était surtout soumise entièrement à son époux, allant jusqu'à fermer les yeux sur la brutalité dont il faisait preuve envers leur enfant.

Draco avait toujours exprimé son désir d'être un meilleur père et un mari fantastique.

— Un mari exemplaire ne fait pas ce que tu m'as fait. Au lieu de tenter l'impossible, va jouer au super-papa avec le mignon garçon d'Astoria.

Sans un mot de plus, elle le contourna et disparut à son tour.

CcC

— Hermione !

L'appel résonna à nouveau, semblable au jour précédent. Hermione sentit soudain sur elle le poids d'une vingtaine de paires d'yeux, tandis que chaque élève présent dans le couloir tournait la tête vers la destinataire du braillement, ses amis en tête.

— Hermione ! appela une deuxième fois Draco.

Sur un soupir, elle enjoignit ses amis à poursuivre leur route. Ils le firent les yeux écarquillés, tirés par une Ginny souriant étrangement. Draco, à seulement quelques mètres d'elle, entonnait à nouveau son nom lorsqu'elle se retourna finalement.

— Malfoy. Laisse. Moi. Tranquille.

En retour, Draco se contenta de secouer la tête. Il était presque parvenu à sa hauteur, à présent, et recommençait son fichu cri. Les élèves autour d'eux le regardaient avec curiosité. Hermione le savait : avant la fin de la journée, l'école tout entière parlerait de Draco Malfoy hurlant le prénom d'Hermione Granger à travers tout le collège. Bon sang, même les professeurs en auraient entendu parler !

— Hermione ! lança-t-il une dernière fois en s'arrêtant devant elle.

Elle le fusilla du regard, l'attrapa par le bras et le tira dans le premier couloir vide qu'elle vit. De là, elle gagna une salle de classe abandonnée qu'elle insonorisa. Enfin, elle se tourna vers lui. Il semblait particulièrement fier de l'avoir fait craquer aussi vite.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

— J'ai réalisé hier que tu étais incroyablement bornée. Sérieux, même tes meilleurs amis ne connaissent pas la vérité ! Je me demandais pourquoi Weasley n'était pas encore venu m'insulter…

Fait incroyable, il paraissait attristé, comme s'il avait espéré recevoir quelques insultes ou même, pourquoi pas, un coup de poing de ses pires ennemis. Hermione fit semblant de ne pas sentir le pincement qui lui saisit le cœur à la vue de son air de chien battu.

— Comment lui as-tu expliqué qu'il n'était pas le père du gosse ?

— Nous sommes un peu en froid, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question : qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

— Je fais ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a deux ans. Je jette ma famille, ma fiancée et toutes les valeurs qui m'ont façonné pendant plus de quinze ans et j'officialise notre relation.

En échange de sa réponse, il reçut une claque mémorable.

— Aïe ! Mais ça va pas ? Je suis en train de faire ce que tu voulais absolument que je fasse, tu devrais être heureuse.

— Ce que je veux, c'est que tu me laisses tranquille. Non, mais tu te rends compte ? Traverser le collège en hurlant mon nom ! Comment crois-tu que les autres vont réagir ?

— Ils vont en discuter des jours et des jours, avertir toutes les personnes qu'ils connaissent et bientôt, tout le monde saura pour nous et notre bébé. Tu ne trouves pas ça génial ?

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à une seconde gifle. Hermione ne put dire si sa main avait agi d'elle-même, comme la première fois, ou si c'était un acte parfaitement prémédité en tout cas, c'était jouissif.

— Ne t'avise plus jamais de recommencer. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis enceinte que je suis une incapable.

Après quoi, Hermione enleva le sortilège jeté sur la salle et sortit à grands pas, manquant rentrer dans les fouineurs collés à la porte. Dans la pièce, Draco arborait une mine joyeuse autant que décidée. Ainsi qu'une trace rouge sur sa joue gauche.

Le chemin du retour ne se fit guère dans la discrétion pour la brune, la rumeur progressant dans le château presque aussi vite qu'elle. Quand elle entra dans sa salle de sortilèges, elle fut accueillie d'un concert de murmures. Harry, Ginny et Coleen – elle trainait avec eux depuis quelques semaines, s'étant éloignée d'Elea et Lou, qui avaient avorté – ne se trouvaient pas au fond de la classe et Hermione en fut soulagée. Ce devait être Ginny qui avait insisté pour que les grandes révélations soient annoncées dans un cadre plus intime.

Cadre qui ne tarda pas à arriver puisque quelques heures plus tard seulement, ils se retrouvaient tous les quatre dans le dortoir de Harry. Ginny et Harry étaient enlacés sur le lit du garçon, Coleen et Hermione se partageaient celui de Seamus, juste à côté. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes et, évidemment, la conversation tourna vite autour des bébés. Ginny se révolta de la remarque de leur professeur de DCFM, qui lui avait demandé d'être plus impliquée.

— Je viens, j'écoute, je réponds aux questions et je fais tous les exercices qui ne mettent pas en danger le bébé. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut que je fasse de plus, hein ?

— Tu sais bien que Mr Grunge est de ceux qui étaient pour qu'on demande à toutes les femmes ayant pris la potion d'avorter, lança Harry comme une évidence.

— Il en faisait partie ? s'étonna Ginny.

Quant à Coleen, elle ignorait jusqu'à l'existence d'une telle initiative. Les trois autres lui confirmèrent gravement que certains grincheux avaient demandé quelques semaines plus tôt l'avortement obligatoire pour toutes les femmes dans leur cas.

— Mais pourquoi ? Notre grossesse n'est différente à aucune autre. Les mères ne risquent rien et les bébés ne représentent aucun danger.

— Le souci de la paternité, répondit simplement Ginny.

La bouche de Coleen s'arrondit et elle hocha la tête.

La paternité avait été un sujet particulièrement discuté, les mères ayant pu choisir l'identité du père sans en référer au principal concerné. Finalement, il avait été décidé que ce serait au père de faire son choix. S'il voulait reconnaître l'enfant, il devait se rendre à Ste-Mangouste avec la femme enceinte et, ensemble et en compagnie d'un spécialiste, ils rempliraient un document officiel. Mais, une fois la signature apposée au bas du parchemin, la décision étant irrévocable, peu étaient les couples qui se lançaient. Harry et Ginny avaient déjà pris rendez-vous et la rumeur courait que Draco et Astoria également.

À la pensée de Draco, Hermione baissa vivement la tête vers son ventre rond et aperçut Coleen en faire autant. Car Coleen faisait partie de ses nombreuses filles qui, plus admiratives qu'amoureuses, avaient écrit le nom d'Harry Potter sur leur bout de papier. Hermione ne parvenait d'ailleurs pas à comprendre comment le couple parvenait à passer ses journées auprès de la jeune fille, mais la rousse affirmait que la situation avait déjà été éclaircie. Aussi, Harry avait tout de suite annoncé qu'il ne prendrait la charge que d'un bébé : celui de la benjamine des Weasley.

Si Draco était également surchargé de grossesse, lui n'avait fait aucune déclaration publique. Hermione ne savait qu'en penser.

Comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, ce fut ce moment que choisit Harry pour demander :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Malfoy ?

Ginny et Coleen qui, la robe relevée, comparaient leurs gros ventres, cessèrent soudain leurs gloussements et tournèrent la tête, la première afin d'adresser un sourire encourageant à son amie, la deuxième visiblement dévorée par la curiosité. Hermione s'agita sur le lit, attrapa un oreiller pour le tordre entre ses doigts, parcourut la pièce du regard, le posa sur son ventre, puis sur Ginny, prit une profonde inspiration et, enfin, se lança.

— Il y a deux ans, quand j'ai fêté mes dix-sept ans, j'ai rejoint l'Ordre.

— On a tous rejoint l'Ordre, répondit Harry sur le ton de l'évidence.

— Je veux dire que je participais aux réunions, je donnais mon avis, je faisais des comptes-rendus…

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. Coleen ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'il y avait de spécial à ça.

— Pourquoi ? Tu ne nous as jamais rien dit…

— C'était prémédité. Nous savions tous que si vous aviez été au courant, Ron et toi, vous auriez voulu faire de même.

— Evidemment ! Nous…

— Vous n'aviez pas atteint la majorité, c'étaient à vos tuteurs de décider. Je trouvais ça injuste aussi, ajouta-t-elle rapidement en voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche, les sourcils froncés. Mais je ne pouvais rien changer et Molly ne voulait pas, pour aucun de vous deux. Du coup, j'ai accepté de garder le secret. Je ne savais pas que ça irait aussi loin !

Harry la dévisageait sans comprendre et elle chercha un peu de soutien auprès de Ginny, qui quitta son lit pour venir s'appuyer contre sa meilleure amie, sans prononcer un mot.

— Un jour, j'ai été convoquée chez le directeur. C'était tard le soir, personne n'en a rien su. Dans son bureau, Dumbledore m'a révélé le vrai plan de Voldemort : le faire tuer par Draco.

Le regard de Harry s'assombrit comme il repensait à cette terrible nuit. La tour, les Mangemorts ricanant et Malfoy. Malfoy, verdâtre, la main tremblante, et son horrible tante qui l'encourageait, qui le menaçait. Malfoy qui recevait un Doloris, Malfoy qui lançait un Avada Kedavra pour sa survie, Malfoy qui en perdait connaissance.

— Il savait… Il savait et il n'a rien fait ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris…

— Il se savait condamné, Harry ! Il le savait depuis le début, à cause de cet affreuse bague, de cette affreuse pierre, de cet affreux Horcruxe.

Harry tremblait de tout son corps à présent, de colère ou de tristesse, elle n'aurait su le dire. Ginny embrassa rapidement la joue pâle d'Hermione puis le rejoignit et il l'enlaça avant de poser doucement ses mains sur le ventre rond. A côté de la brune, Coleen tentait de comprendre les explications d'Hermione avec les maigres informations répandues par la presse à la mort du Lord.

— Ce qui comptait plus que tout, pour lui, c'était de sauver un maximum de gens avant sa mort. En priorité ses élèves. Mais il ne pouvait tout faire tout seul… Il m'a donc confié la tâche ardue de sauver Draco Malfoy.

— Pardon ?

Le cri avait été instinctif. Ginny lui pressa le poignet et posa sa tête sur son épaule, souriant tristement à Hermione.

— Je ne savais pas comment faire. Il m'avait toujours détestée, méprisée, et je ne l'appréciais guère plus. À ma grande surprise, c'est lui qui est venu à moi.

Harry semblait près de l'implosion Hermione se mordit nerveusement la lèvre avant de poursuivre. Ses doigts, autour de l'oreiller malmené, avaient viré au blanc.

— Il avait besoin d'aide. Il avait peur, il était seul… et il ne voulait pas le faire. Je te jure qu'il ne le voulait pas !

— Il l'a fait pourtant, remarqua Harry d'un ton qui frôlait le grognement.

Sa colère baissa cependant d'un cran lorsque, soudain, Hermione éclata en sanglots. Ginny changea une fois de plus de lit et ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs longues minutes que la jeune femme poursuivit son histoire. Elle ne sanglotait plus, mais sur ses joues coulaient encore en continu des larmes.

— Oui, il l'a fait… Nous avions passé des semaines ensemble, dans le secret de la Salle sur Demande.

— Tu… tu savais comment y entrer ?

Hermione se contenta de détourner le regard et continua son récit.

— Quand nous n'étions pas dans cette pièce, nous travaillions à la bibliothèque sous couvert des exposés en tous genres que les profs, membres de l'Ordre, nous donnaient…

— Parce qu'ils étaient au courant, eux aussi ! Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas intervenus ?

Hermione releva la tête et il découvrit une telle culpabilité dans son regard qu'il ne fut pas étonné par la phrase qu'elle prononça ensuite.

— C'est ma faute.

Elle se tut quelques secondes, puis, comme Ginny l'encourageait d'un geste à reprendre, entra dans les détails.

— Au fil des semaines, j'ai appris à connaître Draco. De simples alliés, nous sommes devenus de vrais camarades, des coéquipiers. J'ai compris qui il était vraiment. Un garçon sensible.

— Malfoy, sensible ? Laisse-moi rire ! Ce n'est qu'un Sang-Pur raciste adorateur de mages noirs.

Cette fois, ce fut Hermione qui se mit en colère.

— Tu n'as pas entendu une miette de tout ce que j'ai appris sur lui, Harry Potter ! As-tu été éduqué par une mère absente et un père qui te bat si tu as le malheur d'avoir une mèche qui rebique ? As-tu grandi au milieu de gens riant du malheur des autres, crachant sur toutes les personnes ne faisant pas partie de « leur race » et priant le retour d'un grand Seigneur disparu ?

Harry se ratatina sous le regard foudroyant d'Hermione. Étrangement, ainsi, avec ses yeux de feu, ses cheveux en bataille et ses joues mouillées, elle était belle.

— Donc, je me suis rapprochée de Draco et c'est là que j'ai commencé à assurer aux membres de l'Ordre qu'il nous rejoindrait, qu'il serait un merveilleux agent double, qu'on aurait toutes les informations nécessaires à la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres avant la fin de l'année. Ils ont été convaincus par ma sincérité : j'y croyais dur comme fer. Et Draco aussi, je peux te l'assurer. Nous étions sûrs de nous, nous étions rassurés et nous étions amis. On s'appelait même par nos prénoms.

— Qu'est-ce qui a foiré, alors, dans ton merveilleux plan ?

— Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui.

Au moment de sa déclaration, un bruit sourd résonna à l'autre bout de la pièce, mais le cri de surprise d'Harry le masqua et personne ne remarqua rien.

— Tu es quoi ?

— Je suis tombée amoureuse de Draco Malfoy.

Elle hocha gravement la tête et un petit sourire naquit sur son visage plein de tristesse.

— Le plus drôle, c'est que Draco est tombé amoureux de moi aussi.

Le visage d'Harry n'exprimait plus rien, tant il était dépassé par ce qu'il entendait.

— Mais évidemment, ça ne pouvait être aussi simple que cela. J'étais une né-moldue, lui un sang-pur. J'étais à Gryffondor, lui à Serpentard. Enfin, il était aux ordres du plus grand ennemi de mon meilleur ami. Nous ne pouvions pas être ensemble.

Elle s'interrompit une seconde pour laisser échapper un gloussement qui stupéfia Harry plus encore qu'il ne l'était auparavant.

— Autant te dire, en se voyant deux heures chaque jour de chaque semaine, on n'a pas tenu longtemps et on s'est embrassé.

Harry ferma les paupières, un rictus de dégoût sur les lèvres.

— C'était… merveilleux. Et ça a duré un bout de temps, sans que personne sans doute. On était tellement fiers, et il y avait de quoi ! Enfin, c'est ce qu'on pensait. Car les secrets finissent toujours par être ébruités et le nôtre n'a pas fait exception.

Elle fit une pause et son regard se voila tandis que défilaient dans son esprit une multitude de souvenirs.

— Astoria Greengrass a appris pour nous – aujourd'hui encore, je ne sais pas comment. Elle a fait en sorte que ses parents et ceux de Draco précipitent leurs fiançailles. Et elle est venue s'en vanter devant tout Poudlard.

Harry hocha la tête : il connaissait cette partie.

— Malfoy a accepté les fiançailles avec joie et il est parti vivre sa parfaite vie de Mangemort.

— Il n'avait pas le choix ! S'il n'avait pas accepté le chantage d'Astoria, elle aurait tout révélé à Voldemort. Il aurait été torturé et tué, de même que toute sa famille, et il m'aurait traquée comme il t'a traqué, Harry ! Il m'aurait capturée afin de me faire vivre les pires tortures existant sur cette planète. Il te l'aurait même fait payer !

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, le regard floué par les larmes autant que surprise par son besoin soudain de défendre Draco. Quand elle reprit la parole finalement, elle avait fait un bond prodigieux dans le temps.

— Alors, ce soir-là, quand nous nous sommes saoulées et que nous avons pris cette fichue potion, j'ai tenté de résister, j'ai tenté tout ce que j'ai pu. Je pourrais le jurer sur tout ce que l'on peut trouver dans cet univers. Mais je l'aimais encore. Donc j'ai pris cette plume et en faisant gaffe pour que personne ne puisse rien voir, j'ai écrit très vite sur ce petit bout de parchemin « Draco Malfoy ». Ensuite, je l'ai glissé dans la fiole, j'ai mélangé le tout et je l'ai avalé.

— Tu veux dire que tu es… tu es… de…

— Je suis enceinte de Draco Malfoy et il veut s'occuper de notre bébé.

Dans la pièce, il n'y eut plus un bruit, plus un mouvement, pendant un long moment.

Tout à coup, dans le dos de Harry, les rideaux s'ouvrirent brusquement sous les yeux effarés des quatre Gryffondor. Apparu derrière les pans de tissu un rouquin aux traits défigurés par la rage. C'était Ron Weasley.

Il sauta du lit comme un lion enragé mais, lorsqu'il ouvrit son immense gueule, il n'en sortit pas un rugissement. Seulement un « Traîtresse ! » prononcé avec tant de force qu'il s'étrangla et qu'au final, on n'entendit qu'un miaulement de chaton.

Plusieurs choses se passèrent alors en même temps. Harry tomba de son lit sous le coup de la surprise. Ginny éclata d'un rire nerveux. Hermione fondit en larmes.

Ron rouvrit la bouche, mais il n'en sortit rien de plus qu'un souffle furieux avant qu'il presse ses lèvres l'une contre l'autres. Il tenta l'expérience une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Puis il adressa un regard interrogateur à Harry, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il passa sur Coleen sans la voir pour fixer son regard sur sa sœur. Il plissa ses paupières en la voyant consoler son amie éplorée et elle lui retourna un regard de défi. Enfin, il crucifia de ses prunelles furibondes Hermione, qui sembla enfouir un peu plus son visage dans l'épaule de la rouquine. Après quoi il quitta la pièce à grands pas rageurs, le visage plus rouge à chaque seconde la porte claqua violemment derrière lui. Coleen et Harry échangèrent un regard indécis avant de se tourner vers Hermione et Ginny, à présent pleurant autant l'une que l'autre.

— Mais, Ginny…

— Les… Les horm-mones… réussit à expliquer Ginny avant de sangloter plus fort que jamais.

À ce moment précis, un hibou frappa la vitre la plus proche de son bec acéré. Harry en profita pour s'éloigner un peu des deux filles – il détestait voir les gens pleurer, car il ne savait jamais vraiment comment se comporter alors. Dès qu'il eut ouvert la fenêtre, un immense hibou grand-duc entra dans la pièce pour se précipiter sur Hermione. La jeune fille l'accueillit d'un sourire et d'une caresse Harry reconnut alors l'oiseau de Draco Malfoy.

— Merci Silv', lui murmura-t-elle en récupérant le bout de parchemin dont il était chargé.

Le hibou poussa un hululement, quatre fois plus fort que le miaulement de Ron, puis s'envola sans attendre. Hermione le regarda disparaître dans la nuit avant de déplier le bout de parchemin. Elle sentit quelque chose s'échapper du papier pour tomber sur son ventre et atteindre, enfin, le matelas. Elle n'y prit pas garde, se concentrant sur le mot qu'elle venait de déplier.

 _« Comme tu le sais, je suis obstiné et je continuerai jusqu'à ce que tu m'acceptes. En espérant que ce présent t'aidera à faire le bon choix…_

 _\- D. »_

Ses pleurs redoublèrent, sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi. Draco, Ron, le bébé, elle… Tout se mélangeait.

— Hermione…

Elle quitta des yeux la lettre, déjà imbibée de ses larmes, pour découvrir Ginny, qui lui tendait une bague. Juste à côté, Harry regardait le bijou d'un air perplexe. Elle l'attrapa sans trop comprendre ce que c'était.

— C'était avec le message.

Elle y jeta un nouveau coup d'œil et se figea soudain. L'anneau d'argent était surmonté d'un diamant blanc gigantesque qui chatoyait sous les lumières de la chambre. Elle reconnut l'ensemble aisément : c'était l'alliance de fiançailles d'Astoria.

Plus tard, Hermione serait incapable d'expliquer ses actes mais, sur le moment, ils lui parurent d'une logique imparable. Se dégageant de l'étreinte rassurante de Ginny, elle quitta le lit, contourna Coleen et se précipita hors du dortoir. Elle passa en trottinant devant les élèves présents dans la salle commune, sans prendre garde aux regards étonnés qui la suivaient. Elle traversa en courant le collège, décidée à se rendre au plus vite à l'endroit où elle le trouverait : la bibliothèque.

Elle y entra en trombe dix-huit minutes avant la fermeture, sous le regard sévère, comme toujours, de la bibliothécaire, et s'enfonça dans les rayonnages à la recherche de leur table, dans le secteur « droit et justice magique », peu visité par les élèves. Elle n'avait pas bougé, à moitié dissimulée derrière une plante en pot, entourée de deux sièges rembourrés.

Il était assis sur celui du fond, le regard penché sur un pavé concernant les sisymbres, et elle se crut une seconde repartie deux ans en arrière. Puis elle renifla, il releva la tête, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle revint au présent. Elle se demanda quelle allure elle avait, avec son pull remonté suffisamment pour dévoiler son bedon arrondi, ses cheveux emmêlés, ses yeux rouges et gonflés et son visage couvert de larmes. Pourtant, il ne posa aucune question, se contentant d'ouvrir grand les bras, comme par le passé, comme si rien n'avait changé : pas de guerre, pas de meurtre, pas de fiançailles et pas de grossesse. Ce fut tout naturellement qu'elle se glissa dans ses bras, prenant tout simplement plaisir à le sentir contre elle. Il caressait ses cheveux, ou tentait de les remettre en ordre, elle ne savait pas trop. Rapidement, elle sentit ses paupières s'alourdir, puis se fermer complètement. Alors, ce fut le trou noir.

CcC

Vert. Ce fut sa première pensée. En une nuit, sa literie rouge avait viré au vert. Au vert et à l'argenté. Comme chez les Serpentard.

Hermione se redressa d'un bond dans son lit, pour découvrir une pièce inconnue. Trois lits en tout ; le premier, elle l'occupait, le deuxième avait les rideaux tirés et le troisième avait été comme fait à l'aide d'une règle et d'une équerre. Trois tables de chevet, chacune porteuses d'un réveil sorcier aux aiguilles en forme de serpent et d'un verre. Hormis trois malles sagement rangées dans un coin, la moquette verte était vierge. Mais que faisait-elle là ? La porte, à l'autre bout de la pièce, s'ouvrit et la jeune femme plongea sous les couvertures.

— Hermione, tu es réveillée ?

La voix de Draco. Elle repoussa les couvertures pour le découvrir, qui traversait la pièce chargé d'un petit-déjeuner de roi.

— Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Il grimaça devant son ton mordant, et elle vit une lueur d'incompréhension passer dans son regard.

— Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire hier soir, alors je t'ai ramenée ici. Dans la plus grande discrétion : personne ne sait que tu es là, parmi les Serpentard.

— Et les Gryffondor ?

— J'ai mis Ginny au courant.

Il lui fit un petit sourire timide et tendit le plateau couvert de nourriture.

— Tu as faim ?

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre que non, mais sentit son estomac gargouiller et décida de passer par-dessus sa colère. Elle tendit les bras, mais il posa directement le plateau sur les draps. Il prit au passage un flocon de céréales.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ? demanda-t-il après qu'elle eut avalé à toute vitesse trois petits pains.

Elle plissa les paupières : la soirée de la veille était si floue… Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle lui revint en tête, d'un coup.

— Je… J'ai tout raconté à Harry, en ce qui concerne… notre histoire. Ron était là, aussi. Il a mal réagi.

Elle repensa au visage cramoisi du rouquin, à son cri de fureur et à ses yeux furibonds et les siens se remplirent de larmes. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Draco tendre la main pour la réconforter, puis se rétracter. Visiblement, entre l'Hermione de la veille et l'Hermione du matin, il ne savait plus comment se comporter en sa présence. Tout en continuant à parler, elle fouilla au fond d'elle, cherchant la conduite à adopter.

— Et puis, j'ai reçu… la bague d'Astoria.

Elle releva les yeux pour croiser le regard d'un Draco aux joues rougissantes.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

— Je voulais m'excuser.

— Tu l'as déjà fait.

— Non, pas pour ça. Je voulais m'excuser d'avoir voulu te forcer à révéler notre relation du jour au lendemain, après tout ce que je t'ai fait.

Les sourcils d'Hermione se haussèrent. Elle n'avait jamais entendu Draco Malfoy s'excuser aussi régulièrement. Une fois de plus, elle remarquait à quel point il avait changé, depuis leur séparation. Sans faire cas de son expression, il poursuivit.

— Je réalise que tu as absolument le droit de ne plus vouloir de moi dans ta vie… et dans celle du bébé. Mais je resterai toujours à proximité, au cas où tu changerais d'avis. J'ai annoncé à Astoria, hier, que je rompais nos fiançailles et que je voulais récupérer ma bague. Je te la laisse, même si je sais que ce n'est pas une alliance pour toi.

— Et le garçon ?

— Quel garçon ?

Draco semblait sincèrement perplexe.

— Celui d'Astoria.

Son regard s'éclaira, signe qu'il avait compris, et il secoua la tête avec consternation.

— La plupart des rumeurs nous concernant sont fausses, lui révéla-t-il. Il me semble même que c'est elle qui les a répandues. Je ne lui ai rien offert, mis à part la bague, je n'ai signé aucun document d'aucune sorte et je ne l'ai pas accompagnée à une échographie spéciale pour connaître le sexe du bébé.

Hermione le dévisagea quelques secondes, bouche bée.

— Si tu connaissais les rumeurs, pourquoi ne pas les avoir démenties ?

— Une magnifique connaissance m'a un jour dit que démentir une rumeur équivaut à confirmer son authenticité.

Hermione détourna les yeux. Elle se rappelait très bien cette journée. La rumeur courait qu'ils avaient fait plus que réviser à la bibliothèque et ce, quelques jours seulement après l'échange de leur premier baiser. Draco voulait nier les accusations, Hermione l'avait convaincue du contraire. Au final, la rumeur était morte et Draco avait reconnu qu'Hermione avait vu juste. Une première pour le blond.

— Comment vais-je retourner dans mon dortoir, dis-moi ?

Draco montra du menton le réveil.

— Le déjeuner vient de commencer. On est dimanche : ils doivent tous se rendre à la Grande Salle. On est encore tranquilles pour deux bonnes heures.

— Tu as tout prévu.

Elle réussit, malgré son allégresse grandissante, à retenir un sourire : il n'était pratiquement jamais pris au dépourvu. Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, il répliqua avec arrogance :

— Evidemment. Et si on parlait de hier soir ?

— Hier soir ? murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête. Je t'ai déjà dit ce qui est arrivé hier soir.

— Pas du pourquoi tu t'es soudain précipitée dans mes bras pour me fusiller du regard le lendemain.

— Je n'en sais rien, avoua Hermione après quelques secondes de silence. Ça paraissait… la chose à faire. Mais…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, se contentant de détourner à nouveau le regard. Draco n'ajouta rien ni ne tenta de la relancer, se contentant d'attraper un petit pain et de le couper en petits morceaux de ses longs doigts pâles. Hermione, perdue dans ses pensées, l'écouta vaguement faire. Elle ne savait plus comment se comporter. Elle l'aimait, c'était un fait, mais il l'avait trahie.

« Il n'avait pas le choix ! Il aurait été tué ! »

Ses propres pensées l'assaillaient. Était-elle convaincue, la veille au soir ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction, détourna aussitôt les yeux, les joues en feu. Tout en grignotant son petit pain, il l'observait, ainsi que son ventre rond. Alors, elle comprit : elle ne pourrait que lui pardonner, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, d'ailleurs, ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas de le tester avant de le lui avouer. Et cela commençait tout de suite.

Elle quitta le lit et remarqua par la même que Draco suivait chacun de ses mouvements. Une fois debout, elle arrangea sa robe, enfila ses ballerines, posées sur la malle fermée du blond et passa une main dans sa masse de boucles. Elle grimaça en sentant ses doigts traverser un véritable amas de nœuds. Tout démêler prendrait une bonne éternité.

— Hermione ?

Elle se tourna sans un mot vers Draco, qui hésitait visiblement à s'exprimer. Une fois de plus, elle fut frappée par le changement opéré depuis leurs derniers contacts.

— Hermione, je t'aime, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Pendant quelques temps, elle ne bougea pas, puis elle lui répondit d'un sourire franc qui sembla le soulager.

— Je sais.

Et, sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle quitta la pièce.

CcC

— La blondasse fait la tête… et ton chéri t'observe, murmura Ginny à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie.

— Tu as reçu la date pour ton échographie ? se contenta de répondre Hermione.

Ginny tourna la tête pour l'observer : elle tenait entre ses mains ce qui devait être sa propre carte de rendez-vous et tâchait visiblement de contenir sa joie.

— Oui, elle est prévue pour dans deux semaines… et toi ?

— Trois.

— Sera-t-il suffisamment pardonné pour avoir le droit d'y assister ?

Hermione haussa les épaules, mais Ginny devina qu'elle savait très exactement ce qu'elle voulait.

— Sais-tu que tu rayonnes littéralement ?

— Le plus important est qu'on ne sache pas pour quoi, répondit Hermione en souriant malicieusement.

Une seconde plus tard, cependant, comme elle relevait la tête, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Ginny suivit son regard, découvrant son frère qui les crucifiait du regard, assis à l'autre bout de la table. À côté de Lavande.

— Il s'en remettra, tu le connais.

Hermione acquiesça et ses lèvres se crispèrent. Elle lança au rouquin un tel regard qu'il se ratatina sur place.

— Maintenant, ton chéri te regarde avec admiration et un brin d'inquiétude.

La brunette resta immobile pendant un instant puis, machinalement, elle se tourna vers la table des Serpentard. Elle passa rapidement sur Pansy Parkinson qui, au vu de son expression victorieuse, avait appris l'annulation des fiançailles, s'attarda un court moment sur le visage contrarié de son ancienne rivale et suivit le regard assassin de la blonde pour croiser celui de Draco. Elle lui adressa un sourire furtif qui illumina le visage du blond, puis retourna à son petit-déjeuner.

Oui, elle avait pris sa décision.

CcC

— Miss Granger ? Vous pouvez venir, annonça cordialement Mrs Pomfresh.

En toute autre circonstance, Hermione se serait extasiée sur son ton neutre. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la moue de l'infirmière lors de sa première échographie, elle qui devait penser inconscientes toutes ces adolescentes refusant d'avorter. Pourtant, à ce moment précis, ce n'était pas ce qui attirait son regard, mais plutôt le couloir donnant sur l'infirmerie, dorénavant équipé de quelques chaises. Et vide.

— Miss Granger ? répéta l'infirmière.

La brune secoua la tête et se tourna vers son interlocutrice en affichant un sourire forcé.

— Oui, excusez-moi, je vous suis.

Cependant, juste avant d'entrer, elle se retourna une dernière fois. Personne. En poussant un dernier soupir, elle se dirigea vers les rideaux tirés, laissant Mrs Pomfresh fermer la porte à sa place. Elle s'assit sur la table d'examen et observa l'infirmière sortir son dossier, l'ouvrir, le parcourir et lui poser les questions protocolaires. Elle l'ausculta avec efficacité, prononça quelques formules compliquées et, enfin, lui demanda de s'allonger. Hermione s'exécutait quand un bruit alarmant résonna de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle se redressa tandis que Mrs Pomfresh s'approchait des rideaux tirés pour les écarter… révélant un Draco Malfoy essoufflé.

— Désolé, j'étais… chez McGonagall. Vous n'avez pas encore commencé ?

L'infirmière plissa les lèvres face à l'intrusion de l'élève, Hermione soupira de soulagement. Le rendez-vous, bien sûr. Il lui en avait parlé.

.

— _J'ai entendu parler… de l'échographie. La tienne a lieu dans deux jours, c'est ça ?_

 _Hermione acquiesça faiblement en se demandant comment il avait pris connaissance de la date. Sûrement grâce à Ginny…_

— _C'est la deuxième, pas vrai ?_

 _Nouvel hochement de tête. Hermione attendit silencieusement qu'il poursuive, se demandant ce qu'il avait encore appris._

— _Tu pourras demander le sexe du bébé, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas le faire ?_

— _Toi, tu en penses quoi ?_

 _Il parut heureux qu'elle lui pose la question._

— _Cette grossesse est spéciale, non ? Je continuerais sur cette voix en ne le demandant pas. De toute façon, tu finiras bien par savoir._

— _Nous. Nous finirons par savoir. Tu veux le connaître, non ?_

— _Oui… Mais toi, tu ne veux pas… Si ?_

 _Hermione se contenta de hausser les épaules et une petite voix en elle hurla son incompréhension. « Tu ne vas pas le laisser entrer dans vos vies ainsi… Tu n'es pas en train de l'y autoriser ? Hermione ! » Mais déjà, Draco reprenait, de sa voix timide à laquelle elle s'était habituée, plus ou moins._

— _Puis-je… venir ? A l'échographie._

 _Elle le regarda en gardant une expression neutre qui dissimulait ses hésitations. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle le laissait avancer ainsi, après des jours passés à le repousser. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et elle eut le sentiment qu'il lisait en elle. Elle ne sut pas quoi exactement, mais le regard du blond se fit soudain décidé._

— _Je viendrai, Hermione._

 _Elle ne répondit pas, mais un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle s'étirait avec volupté sur le canapé rouge qui l'accueillait. Elle sentit un petit frisson de plaisir parcourir son corps à la pensée que Draco l'avait métamorphosé pour elle. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais ça la touchait, plus qu'elle ne le laissait voir._

— _Je veux m'impliquer au maximum dans votre vie, Hermione. Parce que je vous aime._

 _Elle reposa ses yeux écarquillés sur lui. Il les répétait sans cesse depuis le début de leurs rendez-vous, mais ces trois petits mots lui faisaient toujours le même effet. Et il les prononçait avec tant de conviction… à ce moment précis encore, il lui adressait un regard tendre, si différent de celui du Draco de seize ans, et elle se sentit fondre._

 _Elle se remémora brièvement l'après-midi passée dans les cuisines de Poudlard, où il lui avait préparé un à un tous les plats qu'elle avait demandés. Elle se souvint de la cape qu'il avait placée sur ses épaules alors qu'ils observaient les étoiles du haut de la tour d'astronomie, restant ainsi en simple t-shirt, et des deux jours suivants, qu'il avait passés dans son lit, malade. Elle se rappela leur ballade dans le parc, à l'aurore, lorsqu'elle l'avait réveillé à quatre heures du matin parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à dormir. Elle revécut les dimanches matins passés dans son lit, profitant de l'absence des autres Serpentard pour déjeuner à trois, lui, elle, et le bébé. Elle songea enfin à son offre de la semaine précédente, quand il lui avait proposé de donner l'argent nécessaire à la location d'une chambre individuelle pour la fin de sa grossesse._

 _Elle le sentait capable d'exaucer tous ses souhaits. Il se rendrait à Ste-Mangouste dans la journée pour reconnaître son bébé si elle le laissait faire, il l'épouserait dans la semaine si telle était son vœu. Mais elle le repoussait._

 _Elle vit son regard descendre pour se fixer sur le ventre rond, dénudé et caressé par ses mains, et l'amour qui transparaissait dans le bleu-gris atypique la décida. Elle redressa la tête, il fit de même et leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher._

— _Tu veux…_

 _Elle montra vaguement son ventre et le regard du garçon s'arrondit._

— _Je peux…_

 _Il montra de la même manière son bedon et elle acquiesça, les joues en feu. Bien qu'il semblât intimidé, sa main ne tremblait pas quand il la posa sur le ventre rond. Il ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs secondes, se contentant de la garder sur le ventre de la jeune fille. Leurs regards arrimés laissaient transparaître la même joie hésitante quand il promena lentement sa paume, découvrant après des semaines d'attente la bosse qui contenait leur bébé._

— _Il ne bouge pas encore ?_

— _Il ne devrait plus tarder. Tu viendras, pas vrai ?_

 _Elle n'eut pas à préciser où pour qu'il comprenne. Il hocha la tête avec ferveur. Pour la première fois depuis leur rupture, ils se comprenaient parfaitement._

.

— Mr Malfoy, je suis occupée. Si vous avez besoin de me voir, veuillez repasser dans quelques heures…

— Laissez, Mrs Pomfresh, c'est moi qui l'ai invité.

Draco passa devant l'infirmière, bouche bée, avec un petit sourire victorieux. Il rejoignit Hermione, l'aida à s'allonger, puis s'assit sur la chaise installée à côté du lit, précisément pour le père du bébé. Mrs Pomfresh ne parut pas en croire ses yeux et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour s'approcher d'Hermione. La jeune fille, bien que rassurée par la main de Draco dans la sienne, s'inquiéta de la réaction du collège si même l'infirmière de l'école était au courant de la haine existant supposément entre eux.

« Ils vont vous lyncher. Tous. » reprit la petite voix dans son esprit, perfide.

Comme s'il l'avait entendue, Draco serra plus fort sa main et lui adressa un regard encourageant. Mrs Pomfresh s'installa sur son propre siège.

— Aujourd'hui, vous avez la possibilité de connaître le sexe du bébé. Le souhaitez-vous ?

— Non.

Elle sentit vaguement Draco sourire à son côté. L'infirmière hocha la tête et, comme lors de la première échographie, étala sur le ventre rebondi un gel froid. Hermione fut frappée par la similitude entre les méthodes moldues et sorcières. Encore une formule marmonnée, quelques secondes d'attente et alors apparut, sur le mur blanc à côté de Mrs Pomfresh, l'image en noir et blanc bien connue. Tout en leur décrivant le bébé, ici la tête, là les jambes, elle scrutait chaque centimètre visible à la recherche d'éventuelles anomalies, mais devait admettre que, comme les autres jeunes femmes auscultées, le bébé semblait parfaitement formé.

De leur côté, Hermione et Draco ne se rendaient même pas compte de l'observation attentive de l'infirmière. Bien sûr, en bonne première de classe, Hermione avait dévoré tous les ouvrages à disposition et aurait pu faire un exposé sur la deuxième échographie de grossesse, mais elle n'y pensait vraiment pas en ce moment. Elle se concentrait plutôt sur son bébé, parfait même sur un écran, sur la joie qu'elle ressentait, la main de Draco dans la sienne, tant serrée que cela lui faisait presque mal, et l'expression émerveillée du blond, qui quittait parfois furtivement l'écran des yeux pour fixer le ventre d'Hermione comme s'il venait de découvrir le trésor qu'il renfermait. Et Hermione, bien qu'ayant déjà ressenti cela lors de la première échographie, était envahie de ce même sentiment à nouveau. Elle pria un instant pour que sa grossesse se finisse ainsi, dans une admiration sans borne, et qu'elle s'extasie sur le petit être qu'elle portait à chaque moment de leur vie.

Enfin, trop vite au goût des deux parents, le rendez-vous toucha à sa fin et l'infirmière interrompit son sortilège. Quelques minutes plus tard, une mince enveloppe dans une main et la paume de Draco dans l'autre, Hermione quitta l'infirmerie. Elle s'arrêta devant les portes closes et laissa échapper un gloussement.

— Je pense que Mrs Pomfresh aurait fait une crise cardiaque si je te l'avais donnée là-bas, alors…

Elle sortit de l'enveloppe le double de l'échographie qu'elle avait réclamé pour le tendre à Draco. Le blond l'accepta avec les yeux brillants.

— Tu ne voulais pas le donner à tes amis ?

— On est tous à la même, tu sais, maintenant. Je crois que Harry et Ginny préfèrent les leurs, expliqua-t-elle à mi-voix en refermant consciencieusement l'enveloppe.

À sa grande surprise, elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Elle releva la tête, juste à temps pour croiser le regard brûlant du blond. Du coin de l'œil, il lui parut surprendre une ombre mouvante, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'analyser quoique ce soit : Draco attrapa son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Une seconde, elle songea à le repousser, à le gifler… mais elle en avait envie depuis si longtemps. Elle enroula donc ses bras autour du cou du blond pour approfondir le baiser et se pressa contre lui, son ventre rond en avant. Elle sentit qu'il glissait une main sur celui-ci, et elle sourit contre ses lèvres.

Enfin, elle était prête à lui pardonner.

.

CcC

.

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Si c'est le cas (ou pas), une 'tite review pour me dire ce qui est bien et ce qui ne l'est pas me fera très plaisir.

Qu'avez-vous pensé d'Hermione, dans ce chapitre ? Des gifles qu'elle donne à Draco ? De Draco, de sa vie ? Du comportement d'Harry et de Ginny ? Appréciez-vous Coleen ? Et Ron ?

Que pensez-vous du début du chapitre ? De sa fin ? Je suis curieuse, je veux tout savoir !

Bises, en espérant vous revoir bientôt, pour… la fin !

 **C.**


	5. Troisième trimestre

**Hello** ! Voici donc le dernier chapitre de ma mini-fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font toujours plaisir. Bonne lecture !

C.

.

Disclaimer : à part l'histoire, rien n'est à moi, tout est à la fabuleuse JKR.

RAR : **lola** : merci pour ta review, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise.

.

CcC

.

 **Troisième trimestre**

 _17 février 1999_

— Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Hermione fixa un long moment les battants de bois sans répondre. Finalement, elle hocha la tête.

— Tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais ? Je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu veux attendre la fin de l'année scolaire.

— Je le sais. Mais j'en ai envie.

— Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas à cause de Ron ?

Le regard qu'elle lui renvoya lui fit baisser la tête. Ils en avaient parlé en long, en large et en travers chaque soir depuis qu'elle lui avait fait part de son envie d'officialiser leur couple, quelques jours plus tôt.

— Je te l'ai dit et redit, je n'ai pas envie de me venger de Ron. Sa réaction m'a juste ouvert les yeux : il y aura toujours des gens pour nous critiquer. Si j'attends que tout le monde soit content pour nous, et bien… je crois que je peux attendre longtemps.

Elle observa Draco, qui hochait la tête avec conviction. Puis, parce qu'elle savait qu'au fond, il était réellement inquiet, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour mettre son visage à la hauteur de celui du blond.

— Je n'aime pas Ron. Je ne l'aime plus depuis que j'ai commencé à sortir avec toi, en sixième année. C'est toi que j'aime, Draco. Et c'est pour ça qu'il est si jaloux.

Elle se dressa un peu plus et effleura doucement les lèvres du Serpentard. Celui-ci se pencha pour approfondir le baiser mais déjà, elle reculait, un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

— Ton bébé a faim, Malfoy.

Il soupira puis, un bras entourant la taille de la brune, il ouvrit les portes de la Grande Salle et s'avança. Tandis qu'ils remontaient les quatre tables afin d'atteindre celle des Gryffondor, ils sentirent les regards s'attarder sur eux, les conversations s'interrompre pour se transformer en murmures.

Enfin, ils atteignirent avec soulagement Harry, Ginny et Coleen, qui leur souriaient, pas surpris pour un sou. Alors que Draco lui tirait une chaise, Hermione releva la tête et croisa le regard outré de Ron, assis un peu plus loin. Aussitôt, sa trahison lui revint en mémoire.

.

 _Hermione passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame avec joie. Elle ne savait pourquoi mais, depuis quelques jours, elle avait la sensation que tout le monde, au château, suivait avec attention le moindre de ses déplacements. La veille encore, alors qu'elle passait devant une bande gloussante d'adolescentes Serdaigle, l'une d'elle avait murmuré deux mots au groupe. Les cinq jeunes filles avaient soudain retrouvé leur sérieux pour la dévisager. Elle les avait à peine dépassées que les élèves s'étaient mises à murmurer entre elles et, quand elle s'était brusquement retournée, elle pouvait jurer avoir vu l'une des filles abaisser son bras, comme si elle l'avait pointée du doigt, à hauteur de son ventre rond. Lorsqu'elle lui en avait parlé, Draco s'était esclaffé._

— _Peut-être que quelqu'un est au courant pour nous, avait-il lâché avec un faux air grave._

 _Il n'en pensait pas un mot, évidemment, mais depuis, Hermione était obsédée par cette idée. Ils étaient toujours si prudents… la seule fois où on aurait pu les prendre sur le fait, ç'avait été devant l'infirmerie, mais il n'y avait personne._

 _« Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as vu personne qu'il n'y avait personne » souligna une petite voix dans son esprit. « La dernière fois aussi, vous pensiez avoir été assez discrets et pourtant, Astoria vous a démasqués. »_

 _Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée de son esprit. Pourquoi Astoria aurait-elle répandu une telle rumeur ? Cela ne l'aurait arrangée en rien._

 _Elle en était là de sa réflexion lorsqu'elle entendit des cris venant de l'autre côté du passage. Elle accéléra le pas et se retrouva bientôt dans la salle commune des rouge et or. Elle était déserte, à l'exception de Harry, Ginny et Ron, debout devant de grands fauteuils qu'ils venaient visiblement de quitter. Le brun avait posé une main réconfortante sur le bras de sa petite-amie, qui hurlait sur son frère, face à elle._

— _Tu n'es qu'un crétin jaloux ! s'époumonait-elle justement. Hermione a le droit de sortir avec qui elle veut et si elle veut porter le gamin d'un Serpentard et l'élever, avec ou sans ce Serpentard, nous n'avons aucun droit de le lui reprocher ou de l'en empêcher. Nous devons la soutenir et faire un effort avec son copain. Et nous devons nous taire si elle veut éviter de se faire lyncher ! Elle est enceinte, bon sang !_

 _Le sermon de la rousse résonna tant et si bien dans la pièce que seule Ginny saisit ce que son frère lui répondit. Tant mieux, pourrait-on dire, car ce ne devait pas être gentil, si l'on tient compte de la main de la jeune fille qui se leva à une vitesse faramineuse pour aller frapper avec une force colossale la joue du rouquin._

— _Ne t'avise plus jamais de redire ça ! Plus en ma présence, pas en celle d'Hermione et encore moins devant d'affreuses Serpentard blondes mesquines ! Ou sinon, ce ne sera plus ta joue que je frapperai !_

 _Écrevisse, elle soufflait fort et Harry décida d'intervenir._

— _Gin', je crois qu'il faudrait…_

— _Ne me dis pas que tu le protèges ! Après ce qu'il…_

— _Non, Gin', mais le bébé…_

 _Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Ginny sembla rapetisser en quelques secondes et caressa doucement son ventre dans lequel, elle le sentait maintenant, son garçon s'agitait à tout va. Alors, elle se retourna vers son frère et lui annonça d'une voix glaciale :_

— _Prie, Ronald Weasley, pour que jamais Hermione n'apprenne ce que tu as fait._

 _Elle se détourna sans un mot de plus, son regard tombant sur l'entrée de la salle commune. Et devant, blême, immobile, silencieuse…_

— _Hermione… murmura la rousse. Je… je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas que tu étais là… Tu as tout entendu ?_

 _Hermione ne répondit pas mais, au fond d'elle, elle bouillait. Elle en avait suffisamment entendu pour comprendre. Elle imaginait très bien Ron et Astoria se faire des petites confidences d'ex frustrés. Puis Ron, Ron l'impulsif, qui agissait puis s'en voulait, aller les répéter aux premières commères venues. Peut-être Parvati et Lavande, ou ces deux jeunes Poufsouffle, si discrets qu'ils étaient réputés entendre plus qu'ils ne disaient – et ils disaient beaucoup._

 _Elle ne s'était donc pas trompée. On savait pour Draco et elle. Une fois de plus. Tout le château jacassait certainement sur la sang-de-bourbe portant le petit héritier du fils Malfoy._

 _Ron lui avait fait le coup tant de fois, et elle avait pardonné tant de fois. À présent, c'était fini. Sans savoir comment, elle se mit en marche, passant devant Ginny et Harry qui, inquiets de son immobilité, avaient fait quelques pas en avant. Elle se planta devant Ron, qui l'observait de la même manière que les semaines précédentes. Encore et toujours un mélange de culpabilité, de tristesse, de colère et de supplication. Rien n'avait changé, de son côté. Mais de celui d'Hermione, ci._

 _Elle leva vivement la main et l'abattit avec tant de force sur la joue du rouquin que le choc fit partir sa tête sur le côté. Après quoi, toujours sans un mot, elle repartit par où elle était venue._

.

Elle lui adressa un regard enflammé et Ron baissa la tête. Alors, satisfaite, elle s'installa à la table. Ginny lui avait dit qu'il avait gardé la marque de sa main plusieurs jours. Elle n'allait certainement pas compatir.

Draco s'assit à côté d'elle et, au bout de quelques minutes, le repas reprit, les élèves se détournèrent et revinrent à leurs conversations premières. Hermione n'allait pas s'en plaindre, bien qu'elle-même n'ait pas faim. Elle s'appuya contre le blond, qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Au bout de quelques secondes, cependant, il le laissa glisser pour poser sa paume sur le ventre de sa désormais petite-amie officielle. Il commença à le frotter de ses mains si familières qu'Hermione les reconnaissait entre toutes celles qu'elle avait un jour touchées. Elle posa sa propre menotte dessus et, comme ils caressaient d'un même mouvement le ventre rond de la jeune femme, ils le sentirent. Le premier coup.

Hermione interrompit son geste, Draco continua, fébrile, et ils attendirent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le bébé se manifeste à nouveau, leur prouve qu'ils n'avaient pas rêvé. Il recommença, une fois, puis deux, et Hermione sut.

— C'est un garçon, murmura-t-elle.

Draco posa son menton sur son épaule pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

— Moi, je vote pour une fille.

Elle se tourna pour mieux le regarder et ils échangèrent un sourire, avant qu'il ne fonde sur ses lèvres.

Quand ils échangèrent leur premier baiser en public, après tant d'épreuves, ils ne remarquèrent pas la nouvelle vague de murmures qu'ils provoquèrent, les sourires de leurs amis à côté d'eux, le regard furieux d'Astoria, jaloux de Pansy, déçu de Ron.

En revanche, ils savaient qu'ils ne se quitteraient plus jamais.

.

CcC

.

Et voilà, le dernier chapitre de « Pregnant », ma première fic. J'ai quelques idées pour un bonus ou deux, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite…

J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu, tout comme le reste de la fic. Si c'est le cas, et même si ce n'est pas le cas, une 'tite review pour me l'indiquer me ferait énormément plaisir. Merci à tous-tes ceux-lles qui ont lu, commenté, mis en alerte ou en favori, ça me touche énormément.

Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette fin de fic ? De Ginny, de Ron, d'Hermione, de Draco, de leur couple ? Et selon vous : fille ou garçon ? A quoi ressemblera-t-il/elle ? Comment s'appellera-t-il/elle ?

Au fait, qui finit ses vacances aujourd'hui ? Que je ne sois pas la seule à déprimer…

A la prochaine, peut-être,

 **C.**


	6. Epilogue

**Hey** ! Je suis de retour pour un bonus, que j'ai choisi de considérer comme l'épilogue. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font toutes trop plaisir !

Pour cet épilogue, je pars du principe que le diplôme qu'ils reçoivent est un signe de la fin de leur scolarité et non de leur réussite aux examens, étant donné qu'ils ont passé leurs ASPICs mais que ceux-ci n'ont pu être corrigés en si peu de temps.

Bonne lecture !

C.

.

Disclaimer : mis à part l'histoire et quelques rares personnages, tout est à la merveilleuse JKR.

RAR : **Key** : merci pour ta review. Pour la maturité, je pense que je ne peux rien y faire, malheureusement c'est quelque chose qui s'acquiert au fil du temps. En revanche, je ne pense pas que la maturité soit liée à l'orthographe… J'ai pensé à l'idée de garçons enceints, ou d'autres exceptions, et j'écrirai peut-être quelque chose là-dessus, mais pour cette fic, j'ai décidé de surtout privilégier la grossesse d'Hermione. Pour le bout de papier, c'est vrai qu'on peut se dire que c'est un peu facile. Moi, je préfère dire que c'est magique. Puis, bon, je ferai sûrement mieux la prochaine fois. Merci encore pour ta review, bises.

.

CcC

.

 **Epilogue**

 _5 juin 1999_

Les gradins étaient bondés. Par le mince espace entre les lourds battants de bois, Hermione pouvait tous les voir. Les pères et leur expression de fierté, les mères et leurs appareils photos, les petits frères et sœurs se chamaillant en piaillant, les amis qui discutaient entre eux. Tous attendaient l'arrivée de sa promotion et, à les observer ainsi en catimini, la jeune femme se faisait l'impression d'être une artiste patientant derrière les rideaux de velours avant la première de son spectacle. Sauf que c'était pire que ça.

La cérémonie des diplômes, c'était l'entrée dans la vie active. C'était l'inconnu. C'était sa première sortie en public depuis le début de sa grossesse, aussi. En ce moment, elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête : les nombreux articles ou messages de ces extrémistes demandant la mort des bébés-potions. Elle savait que la foule d'invités avait été contrôlée avec attention, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveuse. Et si l'un de ces fous avait franchi les barrières de sécurité et surgissait au milieu de la cérémonie ? Si les employés du ministère avaient raté un détail important, s'ils avaient laissé passer intentionnellement une personne malveillante ? Comment devait-elle réagir ?

Elle n'avait pas de réponse à ces questions, et c'était peut-être le plus angoissant.

Elle tressaillit, s'appuya brusquement au lourd battant de bois. Une contraction plus forte que les autres l'avait surprise. Doucement, elle passa sa main sur son ventre rond, et sentit son corps se détendre progressivement. Elle soupira – il n'y avait rien de grave, il était normal qu'elle ressente des contractions à ce stade de sa grossesse – puis se figea en repérant les formes qu'elle cherchait depuis son arrivée dans la pièce. Ses parents. Arrivés sur le tard, ils s'installaient seulement maintenant dans les derniers rangs, à côté de la grande famille Weasley. Elle vit son père serrer la main d'Arthur Weasley, visiblement très enthousiaste, et sa mère faire la bise à Molly, avant de se pencher sur le bout de chou qu'elle portait : James Sirius Potter, à qui Ginny avait donné naissance quelques jours plus tôt, un mois précisément après la naissance de sa cousine Victoire. Cette dernière se tenait d'ailleurs dans les bras de sa mère, Fleur, assise un peu plus loin, en grande discussion avec son mari et ses beaux-frères.

— Hermione ?

La jeune fille jeta un dernier regard à ses parents, qui roucoulaient à présent tous deux au-dessus de James, puis se détourna. Elle croisa alors le regard soucieux de Draco, qui lui tendait la main.

— McGonagall veut qu'on se mette en file.

Hermione parcourut du regard la salle, découvrant qu'elle s'était remplie depuis son arrivée. Elle glissa sa menotte dans la paume ferme du blond et il la tira vers le fond de la pièce. En passant, elle fit un signe de sa main libre à Coleen, qui lui renvoya un sourire crispé.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant McGonagall, occupée à écouter une Serpentard expliquer l'absence de deux élèves de sa maison. De ce qu'Hermione surprit de la conversation, Astoria Greengrass se reposait après son accouchement, qui s'était déroulé au beau milieu de la nuit, et sa sœur était coincée à l'infirmerie pour cause d'irruption étrange de boutons violets. La professeure grinça des dents, Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle chercha Harry et, le trouvant plus loin dans la queue, leva le pouce dans sa direction, reconnaissante. Il lui répondit par un clin d'œil complice.

Moins elle voyait les Greengrass, mieux elle se portait.

— Miss Granger ! s'exclama McGonagall, manifestement sur les nerfs, tandis que l'autre élève s'éloignait à toute vitesse. Mettez-vous là, je vous prie. Et Mr Malfoy, votre place est plus bas, derrière Mr Macmillan.

Hermione se plaça docilement dans la file et, après avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, Draco s'éloigna à regret. Il était plus angoissé qu'elle encore, si c'était seulement possible. Elle le regarda se ranger dans la longue colonne d'élèves de septième année, se décaler légèrement pour continuer à l'observer. Ils échangèrent un nouveau sourire, puis son visage se transforma en grimace le temps de quelques secondes lorsqu'elle fut prise d'une nouvelle contraction. Tout en s'appuyant au mur, elle recommença ses caresses et, comme auparavant, la douleur se dissipa. Elle jeta un rapide regard à Draco, qui la détaillait avec inquiétude, n'ayant rien raté de la scène. Il sembla vouloir la rejoindre, elle l'en découragea d'un geste.

— Ce n'est rien, formula-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir sa réaction : Neville l'apostropha et elle se concentra sur son nouvel interlocuteur.

— Tu te sens bien, Hermione ? Pas trop stressée ?

— Tu me connais : j'angoisse toujours trois fois trop.

Il hocha la tête, amusé. Puis McGonagall demanda l'attention générale, et tous deux se tournèrent vers leur directrice de maison. Hermione sentait le regard de Draco et devina qu'il préférait l'observer, elle, plutôt que leur professeur.

— Les portes vont s'ouvrir d'une seconde à l'autre. Je vous demanderai de suivre le chemin principal et de gagner vos chaises dans l'ordre présent. Cette cérémonie est la dernière à laquelle vous assisterez en temps qu'élèves, et j'espère que vous saurez être irréprochables, _tous_.

Elle se retira et, moins d'une minute plus tard, les lourds battants s'ouvrirent d'eux-mêmes. La première élève, Hannah Abbot, s'avança, les autres suivirent lentement. Tandis qu'elle traversait la pièce, passait le seuil pour arriver en plein soleil, remontait l'allée pour atteindre son siège, Hermione sentit son cœur battre plus vite, sa respiration s'accélérer. Elle caressait doucement son ventre rond, gardait les yeux posés sur l'élève devant elle. Gregory Goyle, remarqua-t-elle distraitement.

Enfin, elle quitta le sentier pour longer les sièges vides des futurs diplômés. Goyle s'arrêta, s'assit, elle fit de même. Neville prit place à sa droite et lui attrapa la main. Une seconde plus tard, une nouvelle contraction la saisissait et ses doigts se crispèrent sur ceux de Neville. Il tourna un regard inquiet vers elle, elle le rassura d'un mouvement bref de la tête. Les élèves devaient avoir tous rejoints leur siège car le directeur, debout sur une estrade, un peu plus loin, entama son discours.

— Miss, Mrs et Mr, je suis heureux de vous convier aujourd'hui à la cérémonie de remise des diplômes des promotions 91-92. C'est…

Hermione n'entendit pas la suite, frappée d'une nouvelle contraction, plus douloureuse encore que les autres. Elle grimaça, serra plus fort la main de Neville. Elle avait mal. Elle se trémoussa sur son siège, mais cela ne changeait rien. La douleur refluait à peine.

— … Guerre contre Voldemort nous a également rassemblés, expliquait le professeur Flitwick. Nous avons appris…

La brunette sentit soudain quelque chose glisser, quitter son corps pour tomber sur son siège. C'était chaud et humide. Elle fut prise d'une nouvelle contraction, et elle comprit.

Elle venait de perdre les eaux.

Étrangement, l'immense bonheur qui l'assaillit soudain ne fut ombragé par aucune angoisse. Elle était bizarrement sereine, assez pour entendre encore des fragments du discours.

— … Cette année a également été riche en évènements, continuait le directeur. Personne n'ignore que…

Persuadée de ne pas pouvoir rester là, elle regarda autour d'elle. Le professeur McGonagall observait de son regard de lynx la foule d'élèves de dernière année, décidée à faire régner la discipline sur sa troupe jusqu'à la toute dernière seconde. Autrement, de ce qu'elle voyait, le public était captivé par le discours, et les élèves faisaient comme s'il en était de même pour eux. Harry, Ginny et Draco devaient être installés derrière elle car elle ne les apercevait pas. Coleen était bien visible, mais se trouvait un rang plus bas, trop loin pour que la brune l'appelle sans attirer l'attention de l'école tout entière sur elle.

Discrètement, elle se pencha vers Neville. Elle pressa sa main plus fort pour attirer son attention.

— Neville… Ne panique pas, s'il te plaît. J'ai perdu les eaux.

Il tourna lentement la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

— Quoi ?

— J'ai perdu les eaux. Il faut que tu m'accompagnes à l'infirmerie.

Comme il ne semblait pas comprendre, elle lui lança un regard appuyé.

— L'infirmerie, Neville. Maintenant.

Il s'ébroua, comme s'il sortait d'un rêve.

— Oui, l'infirmerie.

Il attrapa les deux mains de la jeune femme et elle s'appuya sur lui pour se relever. Il avait toujours l'air ébahi et, au fond de son crâne, une petite voix lui chuchotait qu'elle aurait dû être dans un état de nervosité bien pire. En arrière-fond, le directeur continuait son discours, mais elle ne tentait même plus d'écouter. Elle avait quelque chose de bien plus importante à faire : elle devait mettre son enfant au monde.

Elle entendit des murmures s'élever parmi les élèves tandis que les deux Gryffondor dépassaient Goyle, en bout de rangée, et remontaient l'empilement de chaises pour regagner l'intérieur du château. Hermione devina que les familles devaient l'avoir remarquée aussi, à présent. Mais le directeur continuait son discours, imperturbable. C'était tant mieux. Elle ne voulait pas que son bébé devienne l'attraction de la journée.

Ils avaient dépassé les rangées de chaises lorsqu'ils furent rattrapés par deux personnes. Draco enlaça immédiatement Hermione, et elle s'appuya lourdement sur lui, lâchant aussitôt Neville.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda-t-il à l'oreille. Un problème avec le bébé ?

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la deuxième arrivée, Minerva McGonagall, s'interposa entre la porte et la Gryffondor.

— Miss Granger, que se passe-t-il ? J'ai demandé la discipline et…

— Le bébé vient, professeur. J'ai perdu les eaux et les contractions font mal, maintenant.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, elle se crispa sous l'effet d'une nouvelle vague de douleur.

— Le bébé vient ? répéta le professeur.

Draco n'attendit aucune réponse de sa petite-amie. Il la souleva immédiatement et elle se laissa aller dans ses bras tandis qu'il contournait Minerva pour rejoindre l'intérieur de l'école. Ils traversèrent ainsi le collège, Hermione souffrante dans les bras du blond, Draco se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers l'infirmerie et McGonagall les suivant fébrilement. Neville avait disparu.

À leur arrivée, Mrs Pomfresh auscultait Daphné Greengrass, couverte de pustules à présent vertes, sous les yeux mi-clos d'Astoria, couchée dans un lit, son bébé dans les bras.

— Mrs Pomfresh ! s'exclama aussitôt Draco. Hermione va accoucher !

L'infirmière se redressa immédiatement et les guida jusqu'à une pièce fermée, visiblement équipée cette année pour ce genre d'évènement. Submergée par une autre vague de souffrance, Hermione ne vit pas le regard furibond d'Astoria qui les suivit, Draco et elle, jusqu'à ce que la porte soit refermée.

Le Serpentard déposa délicatement la brunette sur le lit prévu à cet effet. Il lui donna ensuite sa main, qu'elle ne tarda pas à écraser, alors que Mrs Pomfresh procédait à un rapide examen.

— Le bébé n'arrivera pas tout de suite. J'ai le temps d'appeler une sage-femme de Ste-Mangouste. M'y autorisez-vous, Miss Granger ?

— Oui, souffla la jeune femme en réponse. Où sont mes parents ?

— Mr Londubat est allé les chercher, Miss, lui répondit Minerva.

À ce moment précis, la porte s'ouvrit. Les parents d'Hermione se précipitèrent dans la petite salle, Ginny, Harry et Neville dans leur sillage.

— Hermione !

— Maman !

Lorsque sa mère l'étreignit, Hermione fut emplie de joie. Cela faisait tant de mois qu'elle attendait de la revoir. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ses parents ne la verraient enceinte que le jour de son accouchement.

Une contraction inopinée lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées, et son étreinte se renforça quelques instants. Elle entendait vaguement sa mère lui chuchoter des paroles réconfortantes, son père l'enlacer également. Lorsqu'elle lâcha ses parents, Mrs Pomfresh chassait les autres personnes présentes, à l'exception de Draco. Elle réitéra son auscultation rapide, puis quitta la salle pour accueillir la sage-femme.

Hermione n'aurait pu dire exactement ce qu'il se passa ensuite, et combien de temps cela prit. Elle se souvenait confusément de murmures provenant de l'extérieur lorsque la porte s'ouvrait, de l'arrivée d'une jeune femme au sourire rassurant, de la main privée de sang de Draco dans la sienne, des menottes douces de sa mère dans ses cheveux. Parfois, il lui semblait entendre la voix de son père, de Mrs Pomfresh. Peut-être Draco se présenta-t-il…

Tout ce qu'elle savait avec précision, c'est qu'elle avait mal, terriblement mal, et que la douleur augmentait encore, un peu plus à chaque minute, de même que l'anxiété apparaissait. _Elle allait mettre au monde son enfant._

Elle pensait ne plus pouvoir supporter la souffrance, quand la sage-femme arriva avec deux compagnes et annonça qu'il était temps de faire sortir le bébé. Ses parents sortirent, mais Mrs Pomfresh resta, au cas où l'autre aurait eu besoin d'aide. Draco ne la quitta pas non plus.

Alors, sur demande des infirmières, elle se mit à pousser. Les contractions arrivaient et elle poussait. Il lui semblait qu'elle ne faisait que ça, malgré la douleur, malgré la fatigue, mais rien ne paraissait se produire. Draco l'encourageait, les sages-femmes l'encourageaient, mais son bébé n'était toujours pas là. Une éternité plus tard enfin, la sage-femme annonça qu'elle voyait la tête.

— Poussez, Miss Granger, poussez ! Une dernière fois !

Elle poussa, une fois, deux fois, et elle sentit son bébé quitter son corps. Deux secondes plus tard à peine, des cris s'élevèrent et Hermione s'affaissa sur les oreillers, soufflant de soulagement. Elle vit Draco s'approcher pour couper le cordon.

— C'est un garçon ! s'exclama-t-il avec un large sourire.

La sage-femme s'approcha pour lui donner son bébé, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le serrer contre elle qu'il lui était déjà repris. Elle voulut le suivre, mais elle était trop fatiguée pour ne serait-ce que se redresser et il disparut bien vite de sa vue. Heureusement, Draco suivait les gestes de l'infirmière avec grande attention. Celle-ci revint bien vite et Hermione put enfin le prendre tout contre elle. Son bébé. Son garçon.

— Bonjour Natt, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par les cris et la douleur.

Elle était assoiffée, mais ne s'en soucia pas. Elle leva plutôt la tête pour voir Draco, penché sur elle, découvrant avec émerveillement leur trésor.

Il était parfait, avec sa peau claire marbrée de rouge et le duvet blond qui lui couvrait la tête. Il était minuscule, aussi. Quand ses petites mains se refermèrent sur son doigt, elle devina qu'il aurait les mains de son papa, comme il avait déjà son nez et ses pommettes.

— Il te ressemble, annonça Draco.

Son ton débordait de l'amour qu'il leur accordait, à elle et à leur fils.

Dès le lendemain, elle le contredirait, lui démontrerait qu'il ne ressemblait qu'à lui. Aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait que détailler son petit bébé, le sentir contre elle, et embrasser le père de son enfant.

Elle tourna son visage vers lui et il se pencha aussitôt pour l'embrasser. Ils se séparèrent un long moment après, un sourire encore plus large sur le visage. Puis, comme s'il s'était entraîné toute sa vie à ça, Draco se baissa pour ne se tenir que sur un genou. Les yeux écarquillés, Hermione le vit sortir d'une poche de sa robe de sorcier un écrin noir, qu'il ouvrit sans la quitter des yeux. À l'intérieur brillait, posé sur un matelas de velours, un anneau d'or surmonté d'un petit saphir. Discrète autant que belle, cette bague lui convenait parfaitement.

— Hermione, commença Draco d'une voix cette fois étrangement enrouée. Hermione, je sais que nous n'avions pas prévu de faire quoique ce soit dans l'immédiat mais… Aujourd'hui, nous aurions dû recevoir nos diplômes, le papier qui nous fait entrer dans la vraie vie. Aujourd'hui, malgré toutes nos prévisions, nous accueillons dans la famille que nous formons déjà notre premier enfant et… Hermione, je t'aime depuis des années maintenant, et je veux multiplier ces années par trois, cinq, dix, vingt ou plus encore. Je veux passer ma vie à ton côté. Hermione… veux-tu m'épouser ?

À ce moment précis, son bébé dans les bras et Draco agenouillé devant elle, Hermione n'avait aucun doute. Aucun doute sur son présent, aucun doute sur son futur. Aucun doute sur son bonheur.

— Oui. Oh, Draco ! Mille fois oui !

Elle coinça son nourrisson de façon à ne le tenir que d'un bras, puis elle tendit sa main gauche à Draco, qui glissa délicatement à son annulaire la bague. Il se redressa ensuite et ils s'embrassèrent, comblés tous deux.

À cet instant précis, Natt Malfoy Granger ouvrit ses petits yeux, l'un bleu-gris, l'autre marron, et il se mit à hurler.

.

CcC

.

Et voilà ! Cela vous a-t-il plu ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? La sérénité étrange d'Hermione, l'ébahissement de Neville, les réactions de Draco, de McGonagall ? Que pensez-vous du sexe de l'enfant, de son prénom ?

N'ayant pas vécu d'accouchement, je sais que je suis certainement à côté de la plaque pour certaines émotions, actions, réactions… C'est aussi pourquoi je n'ai pas écrit des pages et des pages sur l'évènement.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié mais, que ce soit le cas ou pas, une 'tite review pour m'expliquer pourquoi me fait toujours plaisir.

Si vous souhaitez continuer à me suivre, je vous dis à dans quelques jours ou quelques semaines pour le premier – ou le deuxième – bonus.

Merci encore d'avoir lu,

 **C.**


	7. Bonus : 4 ans plus tard

**Hello !**

Voilà un nouveau bonus, qui arrive très tardivement, je le crains, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même. Merci pour vos reviews !

Bonne lecture !

C.

.

Disclaimer : hormis l'histoire, tout est à JKR.

.

CcC

.

 **Bonus : 4 ans plus tard**

 _3 juillet 2003_

— A une super maman, une épouse merveilleuse, une amie en or et notre nouvelle médiatrice en terrain moldu. A Hermione !

— A Hermione !

Les rires allèrent bon train tandis que les convives avalaient leur boisson cul sec avec la fougue de la jeunesse. Hermione ne toucha pas à la sienne, trop occupée à rougir, touchée par le toast de son mari. Il venait conclure la longue liste de félicitations de son groupe d'amis, qui avaient plu tout au long du repas célébrant la fin de ses études.

Draco posa son verre, se rassit et, entourant de son bras la taille de la jeune femme, il posa un baiser sur sa joue. Souriante, elle appuya sa tête sur l'épaule du blond. Celui-ci éclata de rire en voyant Blaise taquiner Ginny, qui regardait son petit-ami grogner de dépit en découvrant la bouteille d'hydromel vide.

— Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi furieuse, Frisettes ? D'avoir à ramener à la maison ton copain ivre-mort, ou de ne pas pouvoir l'être toi aussi ?

La rouquine lui renvoya un regard noir, tant à cause de la plaisanterie que du surnom employé, tiré d'une malheureuse erreur capillaire.

— Mon cher Zabini, si tu pouvais garder pour toi tes blagues franchement foireuses, je suis sûre que le taux de suicide dans le monde diminuerait drastiquement.

Blaise se contenta de s'esclaffer haut et fort. Draco ricana en voyant, une minute plus tard, simultanément, Luna frapper son fiancé derrière la tête et Ginny arracher la bouteille vide des mains de son mari. Son hilarité monta d'un cran en voyant Harry tourner un regard embrumé vers Ginny il n'avait manifestement pas suivi la conversation. La jeune Weasley lui accorda un regard sévère, qu'elle ne parvint pas à maintenir lorsqu'il lui demanda ce qui n'allait avec un petit sourire désolé. Elle secoua la tête, désespérée, et attrapa son verre d'eau en se demandant comment elle avait fait pour tomber amoureuse d'un tel idiot. Hermione lui adressa un sourire de soutien puis se leva pour la rejoindre. Au passage, elle se pencha vers son mari, qui hélait le serveur, déterminé à commander une nouvelle bouteille.

— Fais attention, mon chou, ou tu vas terminer comme Harry.

Draco abaissa aussitôt sa main, une moue dégoûtée sur le visage, et elle s'éloigna après lui avoir plaqué un bisou sur le crâne, le faisant bruyamment protester.

— Je ne suis pas Natt !

— Prouve-le ! répliqua-t-elle avant de se laisser tomber sur le siège accolé à celui de sa meilleure amie.

— Bébé Malfoy fait du boudin ? demanda justement cette dernière en voyant la mine renfrognée du blond.

Hermione n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour acquiescer.

— J'ai l'impression d'avoir deux gamins à la maison, en ce moment.

— Qui sait ? Peut-être que durant tes examens, Malfoy a perdu le peu de maturité qu'il avait gagné à la naissance de Natt.

— Peut-être, approuva-t-elle. Et toi ? Comment ça va, à la maison ?

— James et Albus se battent comme des chiffonniers. Dire qu'ils n'ont pas cinq ans…

— Et le bébé ?

Elle désigna le ventre très arrondi de son amie.

— Il va bien.

Un sourire s'étendit soudain sur son visage. Elle passa délicatement sa main sur la chair rebondie et se pencha sur Hermione.

— C'est une fille, annonça-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

— Vraiment ? Félicitations !

— Oui. Nous avons décidé de ne pas divulguer le sexe avant la naissance, comme on l'a fait avec Albus, mais je n'arrive pas à me retenir. Nous l'espérions tant !

Hermione hocha la tête, compréhensive. Il fallait dire que les trois grossesses de Ginny avaient fait jaser, surtout à cause du jeune âge des parents. Mais Harry ayant obtenu bien vite un poste d'Auror au ministère, Ginny un job de journaliste à _La Gazette_ , et James les comblant de bonheur, attendre ne leur avait pas semblé nécessaire. Hermione, qui n'avait pourtant pas pensé leur choix avisé au départ, ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'elle s'était trompée : ils étaient des parents géniaux. James et Albus, quoique casse-cous, étaient mignons, polis et pleins de vie. Mais Hermione savait que son amie avait envie d'avoir une fille, et que son entourage de frères ainsi que ses deux garçons lui causaient des angoisses terribles.

— Je suis si heureuse pour vous !

La brune se pencha pour étreindre son amie rousse.

— Et toi, alors ? Le petit deuxième, pour quand est-il ?

Hermione recula, se fermant un peu. Ginny se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, à croire qu'elle avait bu autant que son petit-ami.

— Draco… ce n'est toujours pas d'actualité pour lui ?

Elle s'en voulut dès la question posée, tant la réponse semblait évidente. Malgré tout, Hermione confirma d'un mouvement de tête rapide. Elle avait les yeux brillants. La rousse lui retourna un sourire un peu contraint.

— Ne voulait-il pas attendre que vous ayez une situation plus stable ? Tu commences à travailler dans moins de trois semaines : il ne devrait plus hésiter.

— Je crois qu'il veut obtenir un autre diplôme avant. Trouver une meilleure place de travail. Gagner assez pour partir en vacances chaque année... Et acheter un appartement plus grand ou une petite maison… Et mettre de côté… Envoyer Natt à l'école. Il ne semble jamais satisfait, et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Mais j'aimerais…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, mais son regard dériva sur le ventre rond de sa meilleure amie, qui lui posa une main réconfortante sur le bras.

— Vous êtes des fortes têtes, tous les deux. Mais tu l'aimes, et lui t'aime… tout finira par s'arranger.

Hermione hocha vaguement la tête, concentrée à présent sur son mari, qui se chamaillait avec Blaise. Elle remarqua le regard de la fiancée de ce dernier, Luna, qui fixait son promis avec tendresse autant qu'exaspération. Elle acquiesça avec enthousiasme à une phrase de Draco, et le noir se tourna vivement vers elle, une expression exagérément outrée sur le visage. Elle se contenta de pouffer et, après un instant, il abandonna son rictus vexé pour l'attirer contre lui et déposer un baiser sur son nez.

À cette vue, Hermione tourna son regard vers le blond qui, semblant avoir suivi le même cheminement de pensée, la détaillait déjà de son regard anthracite. Il marmonna deux mots à l'oreille de Blaise puis, tandis que son meilleur ami hochait vaguement la tête, occupé à chatouiller Luna, il se leva et contourna la table pour s'approcher de la brune, qui le suivait toujours des yeux. Posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme, il l'embrassa à son tour au sommet de la tête, avant de saluer rapidement la rouquine à côté. Hermione, appuyée contre lui, leva le visage pour l'apercevoir, qui lui souriait. Elle lui répondit de même, espérant que la tension résultant de sa discussion avec Ginny ne transparaissait pas dans son comportement.

— Mia, ça va ? demanda-t-il alors, son regard perdant en douceur pour se remplir d'inquiétude.

Visiblement, elle était plus transparente qu'elle ne le croyait – ou voulait le croire. Elle s'efforça pourtant d'étendre son sourire à ses yeux.

— Très bien. Je vous observe depuis tout à l'heure, avec Blaise.

— Il est plus heureux que jamais. Comme Luna. Ils ne stressent pas du tout. Je me souviens comme tu angoissais.

Il plissa les yeux, comme s'il se souvenait mieux ainsi.

— Huit jours avant notre mariage… tu hurlais sur tout ce qui bougeait parce que le traiteur t'avait communiqué que, malheureusement, les violettes en sucre n'étaient plus disponibles.

Il pouffa à ce souvenir et Ginny, à côté de lui, fit de même. Suite à un accident lors d'une « mission d'observation », Harry avait passé la semaine allongé dans son lit pour se remettre. Entre ça et leur bébé de huit mois, Ginny avait passé l'essentiel de son temps chez elle, laissant sa meilleure amie aux mains de leurs autres amis.

— Tu avais le choix entre des roses, des marguerites, des primevères… il y avait même des edelweiss ! Mais non, Miss Granger voulait des violettes ! poursuivit-il en voyant que Ginny appréciait l'anecdote. Tu as tellement hurlé qu'il a passé une commande express de violettes en sucre… Et tu lui as alors annoncé que, finalement, des roses couleur parme iraient mieux. Trois jours après la cérémonie, quand j'ai tenté de le contacter pour le remercier, on m'a appris qu'il avait pris des vacances.

Ginny hoqueta de rire, les larmes aux yeux. Draco s'esclaffait également, de même que le reste de la tablée, qui s'était concentré sur la conversation en voyant Ginny et Draco discuter sans se chamailler – une première ! Hermione, en revanche, ne goûtait pas à la plaisanterie.

— Si je me souviens bien, répliqua-t-elle perfidement, lorsque j'essayais de trouver les fleurs parfaites pour nos gâteaux de mariage, tu expliquais à notre bébé de moins d'un an que tu pleurais toutes les larmes de ton corps dès que tu pensais au mariage, par peur que je dise non le jour de la cérémonie.

Là, Ginny se serait sans doute pliée en deux si son ventre arrondi ne l'en empêchait pas. Les autres ne s'en privèrent pas, et Draco se tourna vivement vers Blaise, seul témoin de cette scène, qui lui avait promis de ne rien dire à Hermione – ni à personne d'autre, cela va sans dire.

— Faux frère ! s'exclama-t-il.

Blaise se contenta de s'esclaffer plus fort. Voyant les sourcils froncés du blond, et connaissant surtout son tempérament explosif, Hermione l'attira à elle pour un nouveau baiser. Il se détendit un peu, et en profita pour embrasser ses lèvres. Il fit un doigt d'honneur à leurs amis gloussants. Dans ces moments-là, et malgré le statut parental de certains, ils redevenaient de vrais gamins. Ils se séparèrent juste à temps pour voir un serveur ensorceler assiettes et couverts dans le but de les ramener à la cuisine. Ginny demanda la carte des desserts.

Desserts qu'ils trouvèrent succulents, que ce soit la classique tarte à la mélasse de Harry, ou la glace multi-boules de Ginny, couverte d'une montagne de chantilly, ornée d'une cerise et accompagnée d'une gaufrette. Quand Hermione, bonne dernière, avala sa dernière bouchée de tiramisu, Draco s'empressa de demander l'addition. Il la paya d'ailleurs, sur les grognements appréciateurs de Blaise – qui fut frappé, à nouveau, par Luna – et les murmures réticents de Ginny.

— Il ne faut pas… On peut payer notre part…

Ensuite de quoi, il attrapa Hermione par la main pour la tirer et elle se mit debout en chancelant. L'alcool ingurgité malgré elle au cours de la soirée, ajouté au copieux repas, commençait à faire effet. Elle en conclut qu'attendre le lendemain pour récupérer Natt, chez Molly et Arthur Weasley pour la nuit, serait une excellente initiative.

À cet instant, elle trébucha, sur un pied de chaise lui semblait-il, et Draco la rattrapa immédiatement. Il glissa un bras autour de sa taille pour la stabiliser, salua leur groupe d'amis d'un grand cri qui attira sur eux les regards des trois quarts des clients du restaurant. Tandis qu'il la trainait dehors pour transplaner, elle surprit le regard noir d'un serveur.

Ils atterrirent directement dans le petit salon de leur appartement. Hermione remarqua vaguement son chat, Pattenrond, se glisser dans la chambre vide de Natt en crachant. Un instant plus tard, Draco la plaquait contre le mur pour l'embrasser ses intentions étaient évidentes.

— Attends, il… il faut…

Plusieurs pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. « Comment s'ouvre cette fichue chemise ? », « Pas dans le salon ! », et la plus importante pour son époux :

— Le sort…

À sa grande surprise, le blond ne fit pas un geste pour attraper sa baguette et lancer le sort de contraception. À la place, il releva la tête. Brûlants de désir, ses iris semblaient de métal en fusion.

— Je me disais…

Il fondit sur ses lèvres pour lui arracher un nouveau baiser, puis descendit lentement, parsemant sa mâchoire, sa gorge, sa poitrine de dizaines de baiser.

Hermione ne se rappelait pas avoir enlevé sa robe.

— … Qu'on pourrait… lancer… un petit Natt deux…

Sa peau lui semblait de feu, ses pensées étaient de plus en plus incohérentes, et il fallut un moment à Hermione pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Enfin.

— Vraiment ? Natt deux ?

Il sourit contre sa poitrine, et elle frissonna. Fort.

— Peut-être aurons-nous… une fille… cette fois ?

Hermione sentit son cœur fondre de bonheur, et elle se baissa doucement pour se saisir de ses lèvres, prête à passer une nuit merveilleuse. Une vie fantastique.

.

CcC

.

Et voilà ! Je dois dire que je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais vous, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? De Draco, qui fait son petit garçon, et d'Hermione, diplômée et désirant un autre bébé ? De Ginny, enceinte de son troisième ? De Blaise et Luna, qui vont bientôt se marier ?

Qu'aimeriez-vous avoir dans un bonus suivant ?

Etes-vous en vacances ? Votre été est-il chaud et beau ?

Merci d'avoir lu, à une prochaine peut-être,

 **C.**


	8. Bonus : 6 ans plus tard

**Hello !**

Voilà le deuxième bonus de ma fic. Il est assez court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture,

C.

.

Disclaimer : seule l'histoire est à moi, personnages et univers appartiennent à la grande JKR.

.

CcC

.

 **Bonus : 6 ans plus tard**

 _23 décembre 2005_

De la chambre d'enfant plongée dans l'obscurité s'élevait un chant doux, berceur, souffle plus que voix. Murmure qui venait d'une femme d'une vingtaine d'années, à l'opulente chevelure brune et aux traits exsudant la tendresse et la bienveillance. Deux caractéristiques qui ressortaient particulièrement lorsque, comme en ce moment, elle observait son enfant.

Sans le quitter des yeux, sans cesser de chantonner, elle éteignit la lampe de chevet pour la remplacer par une veilleuse Flash McQueen, puis se pencha afin de déposer un baiser sur le front de son ange. Elle en profita pour inspirer son odeur, semblable à celle qu'elle sentait chaque jour depuis plus de six ans maintenant. Un parfum de bonheur.

Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle eut la surprise de voir les magnifiques yeux de son fils ouverts, le bleu plus que le marron.

— Dors, mon ange.

Le petit hocha mollement la tête puis, ses paupières à moitié refermées déjà, lâcha dans un bâillement :

— T'es belle, Maman.

— Tu es plus joli encore, mon cœur. Fais de beaux rêves.

Il s'était rendormi.

Elle le détailla, enveloppé jusqu'au cou dans son duvet, ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés, son beau visage détendu, l'oreille mâchouillée de son lapin en peluche Panpan dangereusement proche de ses lèvres entrouvertes, et ne put résister à l'envie de lui voler un dernier bisou. Elle gagna la porte à reculons tandis qu'il se retournait dans son sommeil.

Dans le couloir, elle trouva son époux fermant doucement derrière lui la porte des jumelles.

— Ophélie n'a pas fait de siennes ?

Il se contenta de secouer la tête. Puis de la détailler. Un rictus apparut sur ses lèvres.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? interrogea la jeune femme en tâtant du bout des doigts son chignon, craignant que sa chevelure ait repris ses droits.

— Rien du tout.

Un silence, durant lequel elle lui fit les gros yeux, pas dupe de son excuse.

— Tu es belle, déclara-t-il finalement.

Elle sourit, flattée, et accepta le bras qu'il lui tendait. Se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, elle lui souffla un compliment à l'oreille. Il lui vola un baiser ils tournèrent sur eux-mêmes.

Un instant plus tard, il n'y avait plus personne dans le couloir.

CcC

Cette année-là, l'équipe de décorations s'était surpassée. Sur les tables drapées de nappes cramoisies, des guirlandes d'or serpentaient entre les plateaux chargés d'amuse-gueules aux formes diverses de bûches, rennes, cadeaux, et autres joyeusetés. Aux quatre coins de la pièce se dressaient des sapins, dont les innombrables boules étaient illuminées par la multitude de bougies les accompagnant. À leur sommet, si haut qu'il frôlait pratiquement le plafond, un ange tenait une étoile au-dessus de sa tête, comme pour l'accrocher au ciel de plâtre. De celui-ci tombaient des paillettes rouges et dorées, aussi froides que des flocons de neige, qui disparaissaient bien avant de toucher le sol. Était enfin pendue au centre de la pièce, à la place de l'habituel lustre de cristal, une branche de gui fraiche.

On murmurait également que des statues de glace étaient disséminées dans tout le bâtiment, qu'on avait aperçu des elfes de maison habillés comme les lutins du Père Noël dans l'aile Ouest, et que quiconque allait aux toilettes se voyait accueilli par des chants de Noël.

On pouvait donc affirmer que la décoration impressionnait tout le monde, cette année, surtout lorsqu'on se souvenait de la soirée de l'année précédente, et du pauvre sapin placé à l'entrée, seule preuve de ce qu'on fêtait au ministère.

— C'est vraiment atroce ! s'exclama alors Draco Malfoy, détruisant aussitôt toute impression d'un émerveillement parfaitement collectif.

Hermione Granger, un bras autour de celui de son mari, soupira profondément, un air exaspéré sur le visage. La joie simple qu'elle ressentait encore en quittant la maison s'était vite transformée en agacement à leur arrivée au ministère.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, encore ?

D'un large mouvement du bras, le blond engloba la totalité de la pièce. Son nez était froncé de dégoût.

— Il n'y a que du rouge ! lâcha-t-il.

Il baissa aussitôt la tête, évitant ainsi la tape que sa femme voulut lui donner sur le crâne. Il ne vit pas venir, en revanche, son talon droit, qui alla écraser sans pitié son pied gauche.

— Aïe ! Mais enfin ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les organisateurs n'ont aucun goût !

— Je n'y crois pas ! Tu te rends compte que tu n'as plus six ans ? Même Natt ne fait pas de telles réflexions.

— Normal, on jurerait qu'il n'y a que tes gènes dans son ADN. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que mon fils aîné ira à Gryffondor. Et moi qui pensait avoir tout vu !

Cette fois, il s'écarta de deux bonds pas, décidé à ne pas se faire avoir une seconde fois. À un mètre de là, Hermione avait les sourcils haussés de stupéfaction.

— Pauvre de moi… J'ai un mari… complétement… stupide.

— Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire !

Elle se tourna en souriant vers Harry, qui était intervenu. Il tenait par la taille Ginny, dont les yeux marrons pétillaient. Elle les enlaça avec plaisir, puis les garçons échangèrent une poignée de main virile, Ginny fit la bise au blond et ils engagèrent tout naturellement la conversation sur la décoration.

— J'aime beaucoup la manière dont vous avez décoré le ministère, Hermione, la complimenta Harry.

La brune lança un regard appuyé au blond, signifiant certainement quelque chose du genre : « Lui, il sait parler aux femmes. Prends-en de la graine. »

— Oui, heureusement que tu as remplacé Jenkins, renchérit Ginny. C'était une vraie incapable. Le sapin de l'entrée s'en souvient encore.

Comme il sentait le regard de sa femme peser dangereusement sur lui, Draco décida, sagement, de changer de sujet de conversation – avec subtilité, comme il sied à un Malfoy.

— Alors, vous avez réussi à parquer vos démons ?

— Oui, soupira Ginny.

Son ton laissait entendre la difficulté de la tâche.

— Qui est assez suicidaire pour les prendre tous les deux ?

Draco évita habilement le coup d'Hermione. Les Potter rirent.

— Personne, à vrai dire, annonça finalement Harry. James est chez Molly et Arthur avec Lily, et Albus est chez George et Angelina.

— Ils ne passent pas, ce soir ?

— Non. Angelina est trop fatiguée.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent. Puis Draco, qui, malgré les années, ne s'était jamais habitué à parler non-stop des enfants et des amis, changea de discussion pour quelque chose de bien plus important à ses yeux.

— J'irais bien me chercher à boire, qu'en dites-vous ?

— J'en dis que les hommes n'ont qu'à y aller.

Les deux amies passèrent commande, et leurs époux s'éloignèrent, après une courbette ridicule de Draco. Aussitôt, Ginny se pencha vers Hermione.

— Alors ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

Hermione hocha mollement du chef.

— Tu lui as dit ?

Elle secoua lentement la tête. Ginny lui lança un regard désapprobateur. Hermione s'en détourna bien vite, préférant fixer la branche de gui. Mais sa meilleure amie ne la laissa pas s'en tirer comme ça.

— Il est autant concerné que toi. Tu dois lui dire, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Hermione baissa vivement la tête pour plonger son regard déterminé dans celui de Ginny.

— Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

La rousse acquiesça immédiatement, désireuse de l'apaiser avant qu'elle ne se braque totalement. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais remarqua, à la périphérie de son champ de vision, Draco et Harry, accompagnés de Blaise. Elle attrapa vivement le bras de son amie, qui protesta.

— Je maintiens : parle-lui ! insista-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle lâcha le bras de la brune, qui lui retourna un regard noir. Les garçons arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites, l'empêchant cependant de rétorquer.

— Devinez qui on a aperçu près des petits-fours aux formes biscornues.

Hermione adressa à son mari un regard orageux, mais la suite la laissa sans voix.

— Astoria Greengrass.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? s'insurgea Ginny. Elle ne travaille pas ici !

— Erreur, annonça le noir. Elle bosse au département de… je ne sais plus, quelque part… Bref ! Elle bosse ici, depuis plus de deux semaines maintenant. Assez, visiblement, pour avoir reçu une invitation. Et vous savez quoi ? Elle parait décidée à approcher Draco.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, l'air désespéré.

— J'ai fui en quatrième vitesse, mais à voir son expression décidée, elle va revenir à la charge.

Cette fois, les yeux d'Hermione lançaient des éclairs.

— Eh bien qu'elle vienne, j'ai hâte de lui parler. (Puis, pointant son époux d'un index menaçant :) Toi, dorénavant, tu ne me quittes pas d'une semelle.

— Compris.

— Bon, vu qu'une tornade risque à tout instant de mettre fin à la soirée, permettez-moi de vous laisser. J'ai une affaire urgente à régler avec Bernard Fitzgerald, déclara Blaise.

Après son salut militaire habituel, il s'éloigna sous les rires des deux jeunes femmes. Hermione se demanda brièvement où était Luna, puis Ginny et Harry les quittèrent également, le ministre souhaitant vivement rencontrer la femme du célèbre Survivant.

Aussitôt, Draco présenta sa main à Hermione.

— Une danse ?

Elle sourit.

— Pourquoi pas ?

Ces danses, ils les enchainèrent, parfois aussi serrés qu'on peut l'être, tandis qu'ils se frôlaient à peine du bout des doigts à d'autres moments. Hermione adorait ces moments où elle était assez proche du blond pour le détailler, lui voler des baisers ou voir l'amour inconditionnel que contenait son regard quand il le posait sur elle. Elle avait l'impression, dans ces cas-là, de l'avoir épousé la veille.

L'instant était si parfait qu'elle ne put se retenir.

— Je suis enceinte.

Choc total. Draco se figea sur la piste de danse, la fixa de ses grands yeux gris ronds comme des soucoupes. Hermione se crispa, ne sachant comment prendre cette réaction.

— Attends, quoi ?

— Je suis enceinte, répéta-t-elle.

Il recula d'un pas, se passa une main sur le visage, visiblement dépassé par cette déclaration inopinée.

— Que… Mais… Comment… On avait décidé de s'arrêter à trois, Hermione. Ophélie et Altais ont moins de deux ans !

— Je sais. On a dû être un peu imprudents au niveau protection, où il y a eu un problème, mais…

Elle se tut en croisant le regard catastrophé de son époux, qui zigzaguait entre le ventre et le visage de sa compagne. Elle le reconnaissait aisément, et priait chaque jour pour ne plus jamais le revoir.

Devant elle se trouvait une version de Draco plus jeune, moins confiant, moins décidé.

Une version de Draco qui, sur un dernier balbutiement inintelligible, tourna les talons.

Hermione resta immobile sur la piste de danse un long moment. Quand, au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle intégra que son mari l'avait abandonnée en plein milieu d'une conversation de la plus haute importance, elle s'éloigna, d'abord en vacillant, puis plus rapidement. Elle trottait lorsqu'elle passa le seuil de la pièce pour se diriger vers la première salle vide qu'elle trouva – aménagée pour les réunions. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux embués de larmes.

Au milieu de la pièce, séparés par une longue table en bois massif et les sièges de bureau qui l'entouraient, Ronald Weasley et Lavande Brown, qu'elle ne pensait pas revoir un jour, se hurlaient dessus. Si fort qu'elle comprit qu'ils avaient insonorisé la pièce. Si synchronisés qu'elle ne saisissait qu'un mot sur deux.

— Toujours ma faute… Incompétent…

— Arnaqueuse !

— Egoïste !

— Manipulatrice…

— Epoux de pacotille…

— Mère indigne !

Elle recula à toute vitesse tandis que l'un des deux s'époumonait :

— Je vais demander le divorce, tu vas voir !

Encore un ricanement, puis elle ferma la porte derrière elle et le silence revint.

Elle fit une nouvelle pause, le souffle saccadé, les yeux posés sur la porte dissimulant ses anciens camarades. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu de leurs nouvelles, elle avait découvert dans le journal le faire-part de mariage du couple.

Lentement, sa respiration reprit un rythme normal. Elle passa nerveusement la main dans sa chevelure, découvrant ainsi son chignon totalement défait. Elle soupira, se demandant comment un début de soirée idéal avait pu se transformer en un tel désastre. Sa poitrine se serra alors, les larmes montèrent et elle sentit un besoin urgent de prendre l'air.

Elle traversa les couloirs en catastrophe jusqu'à atteindre le balcon du premier étage. Elle s'accouda à la balustrade, les jambes tremblantes, rejeta la tête en arrière pour respirer profondément l'air de la nuit. Alors qu'elle commençait à se calmer, une voix féminine s'éleva, et elle se demanda soudain si elle n'était pas maudite.

— Hermione ?

Elle ne se retourna pas, espérant que l'intrue réaliserait qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue et se retirerait. Peine perdue.

— Hermione ? Hermione… Je… Je voulais te parler.

La brune soupira.

— Que veux-tu, Astoria ?

— Tu te souviens de moi.

— Evidemment, que je me souviens de toi. Et sache que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

— J'en suis vraiment désolée, mais je suis assez débordée, entre Scorpius et le boulot, et… Ça fait des mois que je voulais venir te parler. Mais je n'ai jamais trouvé l'occasion, et je me doutais que tu ne m'accueillerais pas à bras ouverts si je toquais à ta porte.

Hermione ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Loin de s'en offusquer, Astoria prit une profonde inspiration et poursuivit.

— Je voulais m'excuser.

Hermione se figea. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

— Je voulais m'excuser, parce que, depuis quelques années, je repense à ce que j'ai fait et… j'ai réalisé à quel point j'avais été mesquine, et méchante. Je savais que vous étiez amoureux, Draco et toi, et j'ai tenté de te voler ton bonheur. Je me suis immiscée entre vous deux, encore et encore. Sous prétexte que nos parents voulaient nous lier de force, je l'ai forcé à te quitter pour moi. Et ensuite, j'ai voulu lui imposer un bébé que j'avais conçu seule, sans lui laisser le choix.

Elle se tut un instant, et Hermione, le regard fixé sur une étoile lointaine, changea de pied d'appui.

— Je voulais que tu saches que je comprends, maintenant, à quel point j'étais égoïste. Mais j'étais aussi jeune et inconsciente. Et je veux aussi que tu saches que ce n'était pas que de l'avidité. Je l'aimais, très sincèrement. Je savais que je serais heureuse avec lui, et j'espérais pouvoir le rendre heureux. Aujourd'hui, je suis consciente que ça n'aurait pas marché, pas alors que je le forçais, pas alors qu'il était amoureux d'une autre personne. À l'époque, je ne le voyais pas, et j'ai fait des choses vraiment stupides à cause de ça. Donc, je suis vraiment désolée.

Nouvelle pause.

— A présent, je vais te laisser. J'espère que tout se passera bien pour toi, et pour vous.

Hermione entendit Astoria s'éloigner. Sans très bien savoir ce qui lui prenait, elle la héla. Les pas se figèrent. La blonde ne prit pas la parole, attendant.

— Qu'est-ce qui a changé, Astoria ? interrogea Hermione sans se retourner.

— Je suis mère, répondit simplement la blonde.

Nouveau silence, bien plus long. Puis :

— Tu pourrais dire à Draco à quel point je suis désolée ? Je le ferais bien moi-même, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me fuit encore plus que toi.

Elle partit aussitôt, et la voix d'Hermione, murmure porté par le vent, lui parvint alors qu'elle remontait le couloir en direction de la sortie du ministère.

— Je lui dirai.

CcC

Bien plus tard, alors que la Lune atteignait son zénith, Hermione s'amusait à compter les étoiles. Appuyée contre le balcon, elle frottait doucement son ventre et les paroles d'Astoria semblaient flotter dans l'air. _Je suis mère_.

Elle frissonna, frappée par la justesse de ses paroles, et le changement qu'elles pouvaient opérer chez une personne.

Une cape enveloppa soudain sa peau couverte de chair de poule.

Une main apparut sur sa taille, puis une autre. Un menton se posa sur son épaule, un souffle se fit sentir sur sa joue, rosie par le froid de la nuit.

— Il n'a pas intérêt à finir à Gryffondor, souffla-t-il. Ils ont trop mauvais goût.

Elle sourit. Hocha faiblement la tête.

— Surtout en matière d'homme.

.

CcC

.

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Moi-même, je ne suis que moyennement satisfaite, mais ça devient une habitude, alors…

Une petite review pour me donner votre avis me fait toujours plaisir, évidemment. Quel passage avez-vous préféré dans ce chapitre ? Auriez-vous souhaité connaître un peu plus Natt ? Que pensez-vous de Ginny, d'Hermione, de Draco, et d'Astoria ? Avez-vous repris les cours/le travail sans trop de difficulté ?

En vous remerciant d'avoir lu,

 **C.**


	9. Bonus : 11 ans plus tard

**Hey !**

Après un long moment, voici le dernier bonus de cette fic, assez court, mais qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

C.

Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages appartiennent évidemment à JKR.

.

 **Bonus : 11 ans plus tard**

 _29 août 2010_

Le soleil tapait fort en cette fin août et Hermione gagna son salon tempéré avec soulagement. Elle fila dans la cuisine poser assiettes et couverts sales, attacha hâtivement sa masse de boucles en une queue de cheval haute et récupéra le dessert. Puis soupira lorsque la chaleur la frappa dès son premier pas à l'extérieur.

Traversant le jardin à grands pas pour atteindre au plus vite les parasols, elle repéra la petite troupe de garnements courant sur l'étendue d'herbe en piaillant. En voyant de loin ses trois benjamins suivre leur aîné surexcité dans une conquête du cerisier, elle se demanda ce qui lui avait pris d'en faire autant. Elle se mordit la lèvre en songeant à la discussion qu'elle avait eue, quelques jours plus tôt, avec Draco. Ils étaient fous.

— Dessert, les enfants ! s'époumona-t-elle.

Elle vit la tête brune d'Ophélie tourner vivement la tête et reprit sa marche en souriant, certaine qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à accourir.

Lorsqu'elle posa une magnifique tarte tatin sur la nappe fleurie quelques instants plus tard, elle fut accueillie par un magnifique « oh » d'enthousiasme. Elle jeta un regard amusé en direction de son propriétaire.

— Tu es vraiment un estomac sur pattes, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

Autour de la table, les convives éclatèrent de rire et, tandis qu'elle récupérait sa place, son cher époux attrapa le couteau prévu pour découper le gâteau. À l'autre extrémité de la table, Ron Weasley ne souriait qu'à moitié, les oreilles rougissantes. À sa droite, Astoria Greengrass posa délicatement une main sur son avant-bras et ils se replongèrent aussitôt dans leur conversation. Blaise, installé en face de la blonde, ricana.

— Weasley qui préfère une femme à son dessert c'est clair, il a trouvé son âme sœur.

— Pas sûr que ce soit réciproque, renchérit Draco dans un sourire narquois.

Les deux hommes s'esclaffèrent sans que les concernés ne relèvent. Hermione, tout en donnant une petite tape sur la nuque de son mari, ne put s'empêcher de penser que Blaise avait mis dans le mille. Depuis l'arrivée d'Astoria, plus tôt dans l'après-midi, le comportement de Ron, qui la revoyait pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard, avait été plus qu'étrange. En revanche, et ce pour le bonheur d'Hermione plus que pour celui du blond, Astoria ne semblait pas moins intéressée.

Une vingtaine de pieds frappant contre les dalles empêcha toute suite de conversation, d'autant plus que le fracas était accru par les hurlements du groupe d'enfants survolté. Ron et Astoria se turent pour regarder, comme les autres, les gamins s'arrêter en catastrophe à moins d'un mètre de la table. Ginny eut l'heureux réflexe de poser sa main contre le coin le plus proche une tête rousse vint s'y fracasser un instant plus tard.

— Lily, ne cours pas comme ça ! la réprimanda sa mère.

La petite décocha en réponse un grand sourire dévoilant ses fossettes, accompagné d'un petit « désolée m'man », avant de filer vers sa place, à côté de son père. À côté de celui-ci, Draco installait son dernier né, Aidan, le benjamin du groupe, et Hermione demandait à Natt de se tenir correctement, tandis qu'Ophélie dévorait des yeux la tarte. Sa jumelle, Altais, entretenait une conversation passionnante avec Mery, de cinq ans son aînée. Coleen, la mère de la pré-adolescente, dévisageait avec admiration la gamine qui exposait ses arguments avec un réalisme déconcertant. Elle tourna ses yeux impressionnés vers les adultes Malfoy et croisa le regard de Draco, qui se contenta de pointer du doigt sa femme. Il marmonna trois mots inintelligibles qu'elle devina signifier « les gènes d'Hermione ».

Celle-ci, comme ayant entendu son prénom, ajouta aussitôt :

— Depuis que Natt s'est mis aux métamorphoses, elle est devenue une vraie spécialiste du sujet ils lisent les livres de cours ensemble.

Sitôt ceci expliqué, elle se mordit la lèvre et posa un regard inquiet, non sur Altais mais sur Natt.

Son fils n'avait côtoyé pratiquement que des familles composées de ces miracles nés des potions de grossesse. Adultes comme enfants ne s'inquiétaient donc pas en le voyant, couché dans son berceau, faire flotter ses peluches ou, quelques années plus tard, allumer sciemment ses bougies d'anniversaire. De même, Natt n'avait jamais eu à affronter des personnes dévisageant ses yeux bicolores, signe distinctif des bébés potions.

Mais à l'extérieur, comme au cours des douze années passées depuis l'apparition de la potion, de nombreuses familles craignaient ses « expérimentations », voir les haïssaient. A l'idée qu'un des descendants desdites familles veuille faire du mal à son bébé, elle…

Un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille, et elle revint à la réalité, croisant le regard de Draco, d'un gris orageux.

— Tout ira bien, Mia.

Mais l'anthracite inquiet n'avait pas quitté ses iris, et elle ne fut qu'à moitié convaincue.

— Il n'y aura aucun problème, Hermione, ajouta Harry qui suivait la discussion de loin.

La brune hocha doucement la tête et son meilleur ami se leva en lui adressant un dernier sourire rassurant. Il attrapa son verre, observa chaque convive réunit autour de la table, et ses yeux pétillèrent en se posant sur les cinq enfants, face à lui. Et leurs dix prunelles multicolores. Il les avait vus grandir, tous – à l'exception, lors de leurs premières années, de Romain et Scorpius.

— Le dessert approche, et je crois qu'il est temps que je vous dise à quel point je suis fier de vous. Vous nous manquerez, lorsque vous embarquerez pour Poudlard le premier septembre. Tous. James, Natt, Mery, Romain, Scorpius. Mais comme, grâce à ça, les dîners seront un peu plus silencieux et les parterres de fleurs un peu moins abîmés pour un temps, il est quand même de bon goût de vous féliciter.

Il agita sa baguette, et cinq enveloppes rouges apparurent dans les assiettes propres des enfants, qui applaudirent à grands bruits. Draco fusilla son ami du regard. Puis la colère se changea en dégoût lorsqu'il vit, sur l'épais parchemin – écarlate également – de petits lions d'or courir entre les lignes ambrées. À côté de lui, Hermione pouffa. Harry lui fit un clin d'œil tandis que les enfants délaissaient aussitôt la carte pour compter avec acharnement la somme reçue.

Natt remercia son parrain d'un sourire qui faisait pétiller ses prunelles. Mery fit de même en rangeant précieusement ses Gallions dans une poche de sa jaquette. Romain observait les pièces qu'il tenait avec un air concentré sur le visage, comme pensant déjà à ce qu'il pourrait acheter. Quant à Scorpius, il quitta sa place, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Hermione se crispa, un instant seulement parfait mélange de ses deux géniteurs sur le plan physique et très proche de sa mère au niveau du caractère, elle parvenait désormais le plus souvent à oublier de quel homme le garçonnet tenait ses gènes. Au début, pourtant, cela avait paru un défi insurmontable à la jeune femme, malgré son attachement tout particulier envers Astoria. Draco n'était jamais parvenu à comprendre comment deux anciennes rivales avaient pu se rapprocher ainsi. Lui-même limitait au maximum ses interactions avec la blonde.

— Tu me les gardes, Maman, s'il-te-plaît ?

La blonde tendit la main en réponse et elle profita que la paume de son fils frôle la sienne pour lui attraper le poignet. Elle l'attira doucement à elle pour l'embrasser, sans prendre garde aux plaintes de l'enfant. Ses cheveux blonds étaient dressés sur sa tête et son œil bleu avait viré à l'argent lorsqu'elle le relâcha. Il regagna sa place en vitesse, sous les gloussements de ses camarades.

— Remercie Harry, mon chou.

Le petit grimaça en entendant l'affreusement familier surnom. Les rires des autres enfants redoublèrent, et Blaise laissa échapper un ricanement qui lui valut un coup sur l'épaule de Luna. Après avoir observé un instant ses parents de ses grands yeux gris clair qui tranchaient magnifiquement avec sa peau chocolat, le jeune Ilario décida d'imiter sa mère. Un sourire naïf aux lèvres, il leva sa petite main et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur la cuisse de son papa. Le geignement de celui-ci déclencha son hilarité et Luna, prévenante, le maintint à sa chaise tandis qu'il se pliait en deux.

Pendant ce temps, Draco ayant finalement terminé son découpage de tarte, les assiettes circulèrent afin d'être remplie et, pendant quelques minutes, le boucan causé par les enfants s'atténua, permettant aux adultes d'échanger à nouveau.

— Maman, on peut sortir ? demanda bientôt James en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés.

La rousse acquiesça après un instant de réflexion, puis grimaça lorsque d'effroyables bruits de chaises tirées et de petits pieds fuyant la terrasse lui agressèrent soudain les oreilles. Elle attrapa au passage son cadet, Albus Severus, qui suivait son grand frère avec peine, une tache brune sur sa joue droite. Apposant son index sur ladite tache, elle découvrit que l'aspect terreux contrastait fortement avec le contact, collant. Elle réalisa presque aussitôt que la poussière du sol devait s'être mêlée au sucre du gâteau, et se demanda comment son mari, à côté de qui se trouvait Albus au court du repas, avait pu manquer une telle saleté. Il était temps qu'il change de lunettes.

Elle sourit en remarquant qu'un peu plus loin, Hermione affrontait le même problème avec son benjamin, Aidan. Le blondinet parvint cependant à s'échapper avant qu'elle n'ait fini ce lavage express et, soupirant, elle se laissa retomber sur sa chaise. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui courir après pour le moment. Peut-être plus tard. Ou peut-être jamais. Un peu de sucre n'avait jamais tué personne, contrairement à ce que prétendaient ses parents.

D'un regard, elle parcourut la tablée. Ginny avait relâché Albus et, à l'exception d'Ophélie, occupée à manger sa troisième part de tarte, et d'Altais, qui adorait déjà les conversations barbantes des repas de famille, ne se trouvaient encore à table que des adultes. Ce qui signifiait, et elle se sentit plus légère à cette idée, un volume sonore réduit.

Une fois de plus, elle pensa à la décision qu'ils avaient pris moins d'une semaine plus tôt. Pas de doute, un tel changement apporterait son lot de hurlements, de pleurs et d'agitation quotidiens.

Une voix de petit garçon la tira de ses pensées.

— Je pourrais avoir un pansement, s'il-te-plaît ?

Elle baissa les yeux pour découvrir Romain Weasley, ses iris bleus humides. Ainsi éclairées par une lumière naturelle, Hermione discernait bien mieux la différence de ton entre ses deux prunelles, et les éclats roux dans sa chevelure châtain.

— Qu'est-ce que tu t'es encore fait, Rom' ?

L'enfant se tourna vers son père, et Hermione remarqua soudain la plaie qui marquait sa tempe.

— J'ai juste trébuché, marmonna le jeune garçon, les oreilles écarlates.

Ron secoua lentement la tête, dépité.

— Ta mère va nous tuer, Rom'. Et ensuite, elle va demander la garde exclusive pour maltraitance.

Son fils le dévisagea, dubitatif, et Hermione pouffa en se dirigeant vers la maison au trot. Tout en fouillant dans sa trousse à pharmacie, elle repensa aux ennuis de la journée, de la semaine précédente et remonta même aux catastrophes ayant bercé l'enfance de Natt. Ses souvenirs lui arrachèrent un sourire.

Cela en valait largement le coup.

.

CcC

.

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, que vous avez apprécié Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Luna, Ron, Astoria, Coleen, Harry, Ginny, et leurs nombreux garnements, les Bébés-Potions comme les plus jeunes. J'espère que vous avez eu du plaisir à lire cette petite fic, pas très réaliste par certains côtés.

Si vous pouviez me mettre une dernière review, pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce dernier chapitre, ou de la fic dans son ensemble, ça me ferait très plaisir.

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu, d'avoir suivi cette histoire, de m'avoir mis des reviews ou d'avoir classer ma fic dans vos favorites. Tous ces petits gestes me touchent énormément.

Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, de bonnes vacances (pour ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir) et d'excellentes futures lectures.

Bises,

 **C.**


End file.
